Una pequeña verdad
by Letter-e
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Emma hubiera vivido en Storybrooke ,siendo uno de sus hogares de acogida la propia Mansión de Regina
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad , los personajes de Erase una vez no me pertenecen.

Últimamente me he obsesionado con escribir sobre este tema , como estaba un poco bloqueada con la otra historia he empezado cuatro más .Sigo sin saber como enlazar o llevar un mundo con magia a donde deseo. Tal vez como disculpa pongo algo de lo que he escrito .

Espero que sepan perdonar mi pequeño atasco, y esto sirva como compensación

.

Una pequeña verdad

Capitulo 1 Descubriendo.

Henry calculaba la distancia , era solo un salto . Esa habitación siempre estuvo cerrada desde que el tenia uso de razón. Pero su madre entraba en ella como si fuera un tesoro , siempre por la misma fecha. El intento colarse varias veces , pero era imposible .Su plan estaba elaborado, solo necesitaba que ese árbol creciera , lo justo , para que llegase a la ventana de al lado de su cuarto . Ahora estaba allí , a unos centímetros , solo un salto estaría en el rellano de la ventana , podría abrirla con el cuchillo , llevaba practicando semanas . Le faltaba las fuerzas , la caída si no acertaba sería terrible. Después de tanto no era digno echarse para atrás . Cogió aire, se balanceo , el salto perfecto estaba allí. SE agarro como una lapa a la pequeña repisa , no podía perder el tiempo o se caería.

Entro en el misterioso cuarto, el que estaba justo enfrente de la habitación de su madre , al lado de la suya. El único lugar de toda la casa que nunca había entrado .

Era solo un cuarto. Solo un cuarto. No había tesoros , no había nada oculto . Se acerco al escritorio. Había muchas fotos , en ellas una joven rubia estaba junto a Ruby y la señorita Blanchard. Se veían felices ,aunque no conocía a esa mujer que sonreía en todas . También aparecía con su madre , aunque esta tenía el pelo más largo, sonreían siempre a la cámara . Por todo la habitación se encontraban cosas de niña , de adolescente .

Porque su madre tendría cerrado ese cuarto ,no había nada especial. Un ruido en el pasillo le hizo aterrarse , alguien se paro en la puerta acariciándola, su madre iba a entrar y pillarle allí. Se escondió en el armario, habría hecho algún ruido.

Regina Mills entro con paso firme , buscando el origen del ruido, el viento movió la rama de los arboles, entonces lo vio , la ventana abierta .

Maldijo algo ,cerro la ventana viendo que se había roto tendría que arreglarlo al día siguiente . Acaricio la cama sentándose en ella un momento. Una lagrima salía de sus ojos ,observando la habitación con ternura ,respiro profundamente marchándose .

Henry suspiro había estado cerca . Encendió su linterna , en el fondo del armario había una caja . En ella con letras pulcras y doradas una caja tenía alguna marcas. " propiedad de Emma Mills. " ¿Quien era Emma Mills.? Abrió la caja muerto de curiosidad . Una nota , " espero que te guste mi regalo amiga, los cuentos siempre nos recuerdan que existe finales felices, que tenemos esperanzas .MM." Henry reconoció la letra era de su profesora. Dentro un libro de cuentos , parecía laborioso, con las letras doradas , antiguo. "Había una vez . " Un nuevo ruido fuera le devolvió a la realidad tenía que salir de allí , aunque se llevaría el libro. Seguro que nadie lo notaria .

Con dificultad lanzo la caja a su cuarto , escalando el camino de regreso. Durante toda la noche leyó el libro, era singular los cuentos no era como se los habían contando. Al final las ultimas paginas estaban pegadas, selladas , en blanco .

Sus ojos se cerraban , por la mañana seguiría leyéndole era el mejor libro de cuentos que había tenido nunca

En clase la aventura le paso factura los ojos se le cerraban ,Mary Margaret le hizo quedarse para saber porque estaba tan dormido.

Tenía predilección por el muchacho, le recordaba a ella , sabía que estabas en tratamiento con Archie, debido a que no conseguía llevarse bien con Regina desde que descubrió que era adoptado, eso parecía romper la relación entre ellos el deseaba saber más de su padres biológicos , Regina se negaba a tratar ese tema él era su hijo y basta .

Ese secreto que muchos sabían, las especulaciones sobre el niño, la madre , muchas emociones ocultas que eran las que verdaderamente escondían lo ocurrido .

El niño dijo que no era nada solo que se quedo leyendo , no mentía al fin y al cabo. Cuando salía de su clase recordó las fotos .

-Señorita Blanchard , ¿Quién es Emma Mills?

Su profesora palideció un poco más si eso era posible , se acerco a el niño sentándose a su lado.

-Tu madre te ha hablado de Emma al fin- acaricio su mejilla compresivamente

-No –admitió - he visto su nombre en un papel. –nunca se sentía capaz de mentir a su profesora.

-entonces no se si debo hablarte de ella.- se sentó a su lado- era una de mis mejores amigas –

-Era , ¿murió?- pregunto el niño , su profesora cabeceo afirmativamente – era familia de mi madre ¿- Marie Margaret le miro cogió aire. Porque no honrar a su amiga contando algo de su vida .De lo que habría estado mas orgullosa si estuviera allí.

Emma abría llevado a su hijo toda las mañanas al colegio , contándole historias , o saltando por las calles buscando los charcos de barro. Era extrovertida , alegre, siempre se lanzaba a la aventura . Ese era el problema , por el que ese niño estaba allí ojeroso sin su madre .

-No debería contarte esto Regina me matara, en realidad no existe ningún motivo por el que no debas saberlo- acaricio a Henry.- Era tu madre , Henry, era ..-se levanto para contener sus lagrimas , tomando aire- Regina te adopto porque eres lo único que queda de ella, Emma era una huérfana , a los seis años llego a Storybrooke , había pasado por varios centros de acogida , era demasiado mayor para la adopción, Regina entro en el programa para probar si valía para ser madre , el siguiente paso sería una adopción. Emma llego por un año se quedo hasta –su voz se perdió- hasta que se la llevaron 11 años después –se paro -. La quería como a su hija o más . Hasta que el programa le mando una carta, en cuanto la niña cumpliera 17 tendría que irse ,era más se la llevarían para que se integrada en la sociedad lejos de aquí. Ocurrió el día de su cumpleaños , nadie pudo hacer nada , durante un tiempo mando cartas, estábamos en contacto. Todo era horrible , estaba en una especie de colegio o algo así , una institución donde preparaba los niño que iban a cumplir los 18 a ser adultos, al parecer era una pequeña mafia ,robaban, contrabando, usaba a los niños que nadie quería ,pero Emma si había sido querida , tenia honor, –miro al niño, constándole cada vez mas mantenerse entera- al parecer acudió a la policía, ellos la usaron como infiltrado para poderlos coger . Ella era una niña inocente , la pillaron se defendió y mato a un hombre , acabo en la cárcel. Estaba embarazada no se dé quien ni como ,ni como Regina consiguió adoptarte solo que murió allí, un ajuste de cuentas . Nunca tuvo que irse de su casa .-Emma le contaba todo como un resumen no podía entrar en detalles.- Era buena Henry , te dio en adopción porque su vida se rompió, estaba condenada , no deseaba que su hijo estuviera en casas de acogidas, la conocía , para hacer eso tenía que estar muy mal. Te amaba más de lo que te imaginas si ella se separo de ti . – su voz se corto llorando acaricio su mejilla. –me recuerdas tanto a ella –

-Regina tiene una habitación cerrada en la casa , solo ella entra ,enfrente –

-Es el cuarto de Emma, Regina la quería con locura , cuando se marcho se volvió imposible de tratar , cuando llegaron la noticias de la muerte de Emma,- apretó sus pequeños hombros- aun nos cuesta hablar de ella –

-Gracias – el niño abrazo a la mujer agradeciendo saber algo de sí mismo. Siempre pensó que le abandonaron , no le querían , no tenía un lugar en el mundo , después de las palabras de Mary todo alcanzo un nuevo punto de vista estaba en casa . Se maldijo por no haber cogido alguna foto, esa joven era su madre .

Mari busco algo en su bolso, saco su cartera dándole algo a Henry

-Es una de las pocas que tengo, esta era especial , no sabría decirte porque –

Henry observo la foto ,en ella estaban las tres, Ruby, Mary , Emma , se reían a la cámara .-tómala tú debes tenerla más que yo. Sé que Regina tiene muchas pero también que nadie las ha visto desde su muerte , puede que las haya quemado. No te puedes imaginar lo feliz que era esa mujer cuando Emma estaba aquí. Lo feliz que éramos – hizo una mueca de dolor dándole la foto.

Henry no sabía cómo agradecer el regalo, la pequeña verdad que le acababan de contar y la foto .

SE fue a casa más pronto de lo normal tirándose en su cama para leer . Llego al final del libro. Una idea se instalo en su cabeza.

Y si ,,,, no eran historias sino verdades. Si la reina malvada consiguió su hechizo , si les privo de sus finales felices .

Y Si todo en Storybrooke eran personajes de cuentos maldecidos.

Y Si su madre era Emma , la hija de Blanca nieves y el príncipe azul, quien había muerto estaban todos condenados.

Las páginas del final seguían pegadas , estaban en blanco no importaba ,entonces porque le llamaban la atención . Su curiosidad innata le hizo querer saber se fue abajo en busca del abre cartas de su madre , usándolo cuidadosamente con las hojas selladas .

En seguida el libro empezó a crecer con un pequeño destello, soltó el libro de golpe más páginas en blanco selladas se apelotonaban. Henry estaba asustado, recupero el libro , las paginas no estaban en blanco sino se rescribían poco a poco. Se tumbo de nuevo en la cama preparado para leer.

En las nuevas páginas , se veía a un bebe en la cuneta con el joven pinocho, como los dos fueron a un hogar de acogida siendo la pequeña Emma abandonada por su guía . Como su pequeña vida no paraba de tener inestabilidad sin un hogar , hasta el día que llego a Storybrooke. Una ilustración de Emma enfrente de su propia casa , en la puerta Regina .

_Así por ironías del destino la princesa Emma acabo en la casa de la Reina malvada la cual la protegió de cualquier mal sin ser consciente de que criaba y amaba al único ser que la podía destruir su maldición . _

_La reina acunaba a la niña cuando tenía pesadillas ,le contaba historias, llevaba al colegio siempre. La niña saltaba por todo los lados alegre ,feliz inundado la casa de Regina de sus risa . _

Henry contuvo la respiración , era cierto, su teoría era cierta, su madre era la hija de Snow y el príncipe azul ante esa confirmación las lagrimas empezaron a salir involuntarias .

Dejo el libro no podía seguir, tenía una misión identificar los personajes de los cuentos con los habitantes de Storybrooke , tal vez descubriese alguien que pudiera romper la maldición sin su madre . No podía seguir leyendo sobre su madre. Ese día no.


	2. risas en el cuarto

Capitulo 2 Risas en el cuarto

Pasaron días hasta que Henry sintió que podía seguir leyendo , en ese tiempo identifico a su abuela, Blanca nieves ,era su profesora, nunca sabría todo lo que disfruto de su hija. Era tan triste pensar en eso.

El libro contaba como creció, fuerte ,noble, rodeada de la gente que la amaba era la única que podía entrar en el corazón de Regina , haciéndola sentir. Porque la malvada bruja si amaba a la muchacha que se convirtió en su familia. Le impresiono ,el libro dejaba claro que Regina podía amar .

Se rio ante las peripecias de las tres jóvenes, ante la arrogancia de su madre , la carencia de miedo , como retaba a sus amigas a locuras , ella les seguían . SE divertían .

_Emma ,Mary , Ruby andaban por los acantilados tirando piedras ,buscando algo en la arena . Saltaban , se reían , se abrazaban a cada paso. Buscaban un barco en la lejanía que les trajera las aventuras que toda las niñas soñaban de joven .Los niños fanfarrones subían a una vieja grúa del muelle abandonada se tiraban subían allí ,la caída era monumental, tenían que aguatar de pie el máximo tiempo posible. El viento era tan fuerte que normalmente no conseguían ni ponerse de pie más de un minuto. _

_Nunca dejaban a las niñas acercarse . Desde el acantilado lo vieron , también como los chicos chillaban a las niñas diciéndole que vieran lo hombre que eran._

_Mary les chillo diciendo que no era valentía sino estupidez_

_Ruby que un macaco lo hacía mejor ._

_Emma que no les hacia mas hombre cualquier de ellas podía hacerlo eso si amputándose el cerebro primero para esta a la par que ellos._

_El pique siguió. La siguiente imagen que apareció era de una Emma subida a lo alto de la grúa ,aguantando . Debajo sus amigas aplaudiendo. El libro explicaba como la joven subía conteniendo el miedo sintiéndose apoyada como mosqueteros que eran , Mary la recordaba que no mirase para abajo , si se caía su madre la mataría . Ruby que si un tío lo podía hacer ellas mas . Las dos amigas estaban en la parte más alta donde podían llegar ,Emma sentía como el viento la llevaba arrastra, le costaba enfrentarse a él , se dejaba balancear , así sin resistencia llego a la parte más alta , busco el equilibrio levantándose , abriendo las manos sintiendo como si volase sus amigas chillaban ,aplaudían , los niños la maldecían . Pero a ellas le daba lo mismo estaban en lo más alto superando sus miedos juntas . El castigo fue severo las niñas se vieron en meses , solo en el colegio ,solo hacia fortalecer sus lazos , eran los mosqueteros , se pasaban mensajes en la biblioteca usando ese libro, solo les faltaba encontrar un D´artagnan . Era su pequeña broma. Según Ruby lo que no tenían era un Athos . _

_Unos niños apedreaban insultando a llamándole tullido, malo , arpía. Emma sin impórtale que fueran más mayores se lanzo a por ellos , defendiendo al hombre . El resultado fue una mano rota ,y una Regina muy enfadada. Y un Mr Gold agradecido, hablaba para sí mismo , lo que dijo estremeció a Henry. " no eres princesa ,alteza , eres un caballero blanco sin armadura, jamás sabrás llevarla, pero siempre defenderás a todo el mundo por eso eres nuestro salvador." _

_El señor Gold recordaba quien era , habría mas ¿?_

Henry tubo que acostarse de nuevo la lectura le exigía seguir leyendo pero sus ojos no aguantaban mas. Esa noche soñó con una joven de risa fácil, ojos vivos, rizos hasta la cintura pegándose con dragones.

La semana paso sin que pudiera seguir leyendo. Tenía que romper un sello. Lo hizo delicadamente, esta nueva parte le mostraba a una Emma adolescente . Estaba con sus amigas , era una noche de pijamas . Regina las regañaba por no dormir ,con una sonrisa en los labios . _Era feliz, la reina malvada , era feliz a pesar de tener en su casa a su archienemiga la causante de todas sus desdichas, ignoraba a la joven porque era parte de la felicidad de la que llamaba hija . La reina no era consciente de sus propias emociones , como tampoco lo era Snow de que disfrutaba de su amada hija perdida._

El libro describía la escena provocando en Henry lagrimas, ninguna supo lo que tenia era tan injusto.

Las jóvenes jugaban a verdad o atrevimiento. Era tontos juegos , tenían casi los 16 años , aun así se reían como niñas y jugaban como tal.

_-Cuál es el chico que más te gusta Emma-la muchacha se aturullo_

_-atrevimiento. –resolvió la chica_

_-bajaras a decirle a tu madre que te gusta Maximiliano y que has hecho el amor con el – Ruby consiguió que Mary soltara un grito ante la perversidad de la joven. Emma lanzo insultos a su amiga-entonces admite que no te gusta ningún chico, pero si una chica- ella hizo una mueca malévola-_

_-¿como lo sabes ¿?.-Emma la miro confusa _

_-Porque el ultimo chico con el que saliste me dijo que casi no respondiste a su caricias, y te aseguro que sabe tocar. Además veo como miras al suelo cuando estás en el vestuario de las chicas evitando mirarlas porque sabes que te gustan. Siempre respetando a la gente eres de lo que no hay . _

_-soy horrible, me gustan las chicas – se lanzo boca arriba tapándose la cabeza_

_-NO es algo horrible –Mary la quito la almohada .-sería peor que te hubieras acostado con Max- se rio ,provocando la risas de las tres- por qué no lo dijiste somos tus amigas- _

_-Me daba miedo que me mirases como un monstruo ._

_-Emma , eres idiota – Mary le dio un golpe en la pierna. –si somos amigas de me gusta todo hombre y mujer , que miedo te puede dar que solo te guste un lado . –_

_-Ehy un poco de respeto, por lo menos sé que me gusta y lo cato todo, no soy miss candidata al convento, si quieres podemos hablar con la madre superiora para que te guarden plaza- Ruby le lanzo un golpe a Mary_

_.-No te pases soy introvertida_

_-Vas a acabar de maestra o monja o las dos cosas – Emma se rio mirando a su amiga ._

_-Genial , meteros conmigo por estar esperando a mi príncipe-_

_-Son todos ranas , no te canses – Mary se levanto marchándose de la habitación. _

_Ruby se acerco a Emma besándola. Era un beso profundo._

_-Ruby-protesto Emma _

_-Lo sé , se que te gusta alguien, y conociéndote está enamorada de un imposible Emma. –_

_-Lo sé – una lagrima se escurrió por su mejilla-se me pasara ¿?_

_- yo sigo mirando a Graham- suspiro-te ha gustado_

_-El beso?-la sonrío , como respuesta la volvió a besar .Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Emma al separarse, la respiración de ambas estaba demasiado agitada ._

_-Si las dos no fuéramos tan tontas de estar enamoradas de la persona equivocada ..-suspiro cayéndose a su lado_

_-Somos dos idiotas ..-Emma soltó riéndose, así las encontró Mary riéndose sin saber sus secreto._

Henry necesitaba agua , su madre estaba enamorada de alguien ,era una mujer . ¿quién sería? Y Ruby la besaba .

Pensó en la exuberante mujer , era joven , todo los hombres la miraban, muchas mujeres pero nunca se la había conocido novio. Ella amaba al Sheriff, entonces ya lo era ,¿cómo podía ser no era tan mayor. ¿

Henry se encontró con su madre en la cocina, esa mujer no parecía haber sonreído en 10 años.

.-Mama me dejarías dar una fiesta de pijamas en casa ¿. –probo suerte

-No,.-dijo zanjada mente .

-¿Podría ir a una? –

-¿de quién ,?-se irguió - Mejor aquí en casa .¿Quiero saber quién?, los teléfonos de sus padres para saber qué tipo de persona son- daba órdenes numerando todas sus obligaciones.

-No me van a secuestrar , mama es una fiesta de pijamas –

-No lo sabes ,no sabes quién te puede querer apartar de mi o hacerte daño, ahí fuera jovencito hay muchas cosas malas ,muchas y te pueden apartar de mi en un santiamén- Regina alzaba la voz acercándose a él. Henry pudo verlo , era miedo a perderlo. Le aterraba que le pasara algo.

-solo quería saber si me dejarías , nadie me ha invitado. –el niño era un solitario- Solo quería saberlo- el niño se alejo un poco – crees que me harán daño como a Emma- le dijo en un susurro era hora de que supiera que sabía de sus existencia

-¿Que ¿?- era curioso como ese nombre dejaba a todo el mundo blanco.

-Emma -volvió a decir

-Quien te ha hablado de ella ¿- se acerco a el de nuevo girándolo para que la mirase. Se puso a su altura escudriñando su cara –dios como os parecéis .-aparto su pelo de la cara .-siempre retando al mundo investigando, descubriendo cosas ,librando hazañas heroicas , no quiero que te pase nada . Solo eso , no soportaría …..- su voz se corto.

-Lo siento mama – se disculpo , Era la primera vez que veía llorar a su madre en su vida

Esa noche durmió abrazado a su madre ,era algo que no ocurría desde que era pequeño. No le conto nada de Emma ,pero los gestos hablaron solos .Ella aun no soportaba el vacio que la dejo .


	3. Despedidas ,volverás

Capitulo 3 Despedidas ,volverás .

Su lectura le estaba acercando a los 17 cuando Emma desapareció de Storybrooke.

_En el grabado , Regina tenía una carta en la mano lanzaba cosas por el salón , estaba rabiosa .Emma estaba en la puerta mirando a la mujer asustada_

_La carta decía que Emma tendría que abandonar su casa al cumplir los 17. Regina llamo a para contratarlo , un montón de abogados mas , su niña no se marcharía. _

_Era la noche antes de su cumpleaños ,Emma estaba en la cafetería de la abuela riendo con Ruby ,esta le pidió que la ayudase a subir algo de la trastienda . Las dos jóvenes_ desaparecieron , en cuanto se cerró la puerta. Ruby se lanzo a los labios de Emma ,besándose .

_-Beso de despedida.- Emma la sonrío_

_- marchémonos al bosque, escondámonos en la vieja cabaña o en las cuevas , o a donde sea , escapémonos – _

_-Ruby , en un año podre volver – la acaricio intentado tranquilizarla_

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento, como si no te fuera a verte mas –_

_-Ruby, no seas ceniza – la protesto_

_-No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga-apoyo la cabeza en la de Emma-pasa la última noche conmigo- le propuso_

_-Es demasiado tentador , sabes lo que siento, nunca he querido engañarte , no quiero perder a mi amiga por cagarla al final-_

_-Nunca lo has hecho, siempre fuiste sincera .Igual que yo.-las dos seguían en la misma postura_

_-Quiero pasar mi última noche en casa ,se lo debo a Regina – levanto sus ojos viendo la tristeza de su amiga –deberás cuidar a Mary es tan inocente –suspiro_

_-LO sé aun no se ha enterado de lo nuestro ,ni de quien estas enamorada, salta a la vista-_

_-No tanto solo tú con tu súper sentido para esas cosas los sabes –_

_-Escóndete , Emma por favor vete- le volvía a repetir_

_-no se huir – en ese momento llego Mary quien abrazo a sus amigas _

_-Tengo un idea , como mañana no podremos celebrar tu cumpleaños , hagámoslo hoy – la joven saco una tarta , de la bolsa , y un regalo_

_-Mojemos esa tarta- Ruby cogió una botella_

_-Somos menores.-protesto Mary_

_-vale tu infusión nosotras alcohol- Emma abrazo a su amiga diciéndole algo gracioso_

Henry, suspiro , entendía ahora porque Ruby le miraba así a veces , debía ver algo de su madre en el. Fueron novias , nadie lo supo. Debía de ser muy triste para Ruby no poder hablar de lo que sentía por Emma con nadie.

Henry suspiro , esa era la última noche de Emma en su casa, le tembló la mano antes de pasar la página y seguir leyendo.

_Emma llego a su casa , en la puerta Regina la esperaba enfadada . Mas al notar que la niña estaba ebria ._

_-en donde has estado? Emma ¿?-la grito al ver que se subía como una autómata a su cuarto_

_-he estado celebrando mi 17 cumpleaños por anticipado, digamos que se nos ha ido la mano con el alcohol es lo que pasa cuando no bebes jamás – se apoyo en la pared , viendo como Regina cambiaba su rictus por uno más fiero._

_-Estas borracha-_

_-Si- le contesto simplemente –me encantaría estar así hasta mañana cuando me vaya ._

_-Tan mal estás conmigo-no entendía que le pasaba _

_-No¡- se acerco a ella – todo lo contrario , no quiero irme , aunque me sienta tan sucia por sentir lo que siento, a veces pienso que es un castigo por mirarte como lo hago me apartan de ti el destino para que no siga siendo mala- la joven se lamentaba sin sentido_

_-de que hablas , Emma vete a dormir mañana hablaremos- Regina estaba algo asustada por sus palabras _

_- Mañana ya me habrán arrancado de aquí, como siempre me quitan mi felicidad una y otra vez no tengo derecho a ser feliz , lo sabes ,estoy maldita o algo así o es mi castigo no se – se meso los cabellos frustrada _

_-Te mereces ser feliz , Emma jamás has hecho nada a nadie para que te castigue o maldiga. Mi niña eres lo mas bueno que conozco- se acerco tomándola la mano _

_-No sabes lo que dices- se giro hacia ella acercándose sin dejarla espacio entre ellas .Emma se levanto un poco para besarla, el beso no era casto, se escurría su lengua dentro de la boca de Regina . Cuando se separo , Emma tenía los ojos cerraros atesorando cada segundo del beso- llevo enamorada de ti desde hace años, te miro todas las mañanas deseando ser el hombre que te hace gemir ,esos amantes que nunca dejas que se queden en casa o entren hasta que no crees que estoy dormida. Los envidio. Sería feliz mirándote toda la vida , aunque solo pudiera hacer eso , verte desde mi cuarto. Tu quieres una hija , yo hace mucho que en ti no veo ni quiero una madre-se alejo de ella- soy horrible lo se . No estoy confundida ,no me gustan los chicos , lo he intentado , sin existo, me gustan la chicas- se alejo un paso más de ella_

_-como lo sabes has tenido relaciones con algún o alguna ¿?- Regina no se alteraba estaba calmada a pesar de que su respiración aun no se había recuperado del beso. _

_-Sí, con ambos –Los ojos de Regina mostraban fuera.-siempre con protección – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir para que dejara de mirarla así.- digamos que está confirmado_

_-Yo, no puedo- Regina intentaba explicar algo sin saber que _

_-Lo sé – la miro por primera vez con todo su amor- tu me quieres como una hija , amas a otro hombre a tu esposo muerto lo sé , a tus amantes . No soy una niña. Solo quería probarlo , saber a que sabían tus labios. Soy yo la que me he enamorado de quien no debo, no te disculpes por no hacerlo. Por favor- la joven se iba de su lado- solo no me recuerdes mal. No sé lo que pasara conmigo, me imagino que hasta dentro de un año no podre volver, tal vez tu no me quieras a tu lado sabiendo la verdad, pero siempre es mejor saberlo , la mentiras nos hace más daño o eso me decía alguien sabio- la sonrío a citar sus propias palabra subiendo. _

_Regina se quedo un largo rato de pie ,subiendo corriendo detrás de Emma . _

_-Volverás , no me hagas irte a buscar- la amenazo desde la puerta –me da lo mismo lo que sientas o creas sentir o pienses que siento. Vas a volver a mi - Regina miraba como la joven estaba en ropa interior , sentada en su cama buscando su pijama . Se sentó a su lado acariciando su brazo. –no te quiero como una hija – susurro.-eso deje de sentirlo hace mucho. Pero no está bien , eres una niña – suspiro la mujer –soy mucho mas mayor que tu. Eres demasiado joven, además se supone que debo protegerte ,quererte , educarte .No seducirte – la mujer miro a la adolescente- ha sido una tortura verte convertirte en una preciosa mujer –acaricio su mejilla . –Seré capaz de soportarlo comportarme ,pero vuelve- Emma se rio mirándola_

_-No quiero que te comportes – entrelazo las manos con las suyas , si vuelvo no quiero que te comportes – beso su mano ,se dejo caer llevándose la mano de Regina con ella . Fue la primera vez que la tocaba la piel con esa intimidad. Regina sintió el calor , le costaba concentrase mirando el cuerpo de esa niña mujer . _

_-Emma , hoy no puedo, me sentiría mal si te obtengo así, borracha, débil, perdida por lo que pasara mañana .- se acomodo en la cama al lado de la joven-te quiero sabiendo lo que haces sin reservas .-_

_-A mi me da igual, solo quiero llevarme eso , el recuerdo de cómo son tus besos, tu piel- ella cerraba mas los ojos. Regina se acerco a sus labios besándola de nuevo acariciándola , en seguida deseo tener a la joven , pero por una vez haría las cosa decentemente , tendría a alguien sin forzarlo o intimidarlo, o engañándole_

_- Esta noche no ,- se acomodo a su lado- tampoco me iré de tu lado. Abrió la cama metiendo el cuerpo de Emma , acomodándose a su lado. Las campanadas dieron la media noche. Regina se acerco a sus labios dándole un nuevo beso- feliz cumpleaños mi princesa – Regina la abrazo durmiéndose las dos juntas ._

_Por la mañana Emma y Regina no hablaron no podían , tenían mucho que decirse ,si lo decían no sabría si podía dejar que se llevasen a Emma. _

_Hicieron el pequeño equipaje , con la amenaza de volver al año no necesitaría nada, solo alguna cosas . Mary llego sola Ruby no pudo ir a despedirse era muy doloroso para ella , la propia Mary se tuvo que ir una hora antes, echa un mar de lagrimas , de que aparecieran los servicios sociales . _

_Emma dio la mano a Regina hasta que llegaron al límite de Storybrooke, en ese momento se soltaron mirándose llena de dolor._

Las paginas se acabaron , si quería seguir tendrá que abrir una nueva. Henry estaba demasiado consternado. El gran amor de su madre biológica era Regina, la mujer que la maldijo.

No podía seguir con el libro necesitaba un respiro.

Sentado en el café de la abuela , Henry entendió las miradas de Rudy a Regina , en realidad la joven si estaba enamorada de Emma , puede que al principio no ,al final si, esta no supo verlo, la última noche estuvo con Regina dejándola a ella eligiendo sin darse cuenta entre dos amores . Rudy se hizo la valiente para ocultar su amor , tal vez por orgullo , perdiendo su oportunidad . ¿qué hubiera pasado si las dos se hubieran fugado, el no estaría allí eso estaba claro , pero y su madre .? Estaría robándole besos en la trastienda a Ruby .

¿Regina se entero de quien era la persona con la que Emma se acostaba .?Era demasiado pequeño para saber de esas cosas .

-Con extra de canela – le dio el chocolate revolviéndole el pelo , con una sonrisa .Siempre fue así, no importaba la gente que hubiera siempre le daba su chocolate caliente con canela, o su leche con vainilla, el no recordaba cuando le dijo que le gustaba esas cosas.

-Como le gustaba a mama ¿?-pregunto inconscientemente

-A tu madre le gusta el café cargado, tu aun eres muy joven para eso- le sonrío

-Regina no, mi madre Emma- aclaro

-Si a ella le encantaba se sentó enfrente de el.-no es oficial , nadie dijo nada de quien era tu padres , solo que eras el hijo de Regina , te había adoptado, pero solo hay que mirarte a los ojos para saber quién es tu madre . O estas pequeñas cosas , el chocolate , la leche, como tuerces la nariz cuando te disgustas –

-pequeñas cosas que sus mejores amigos no pueden olvidar –la sonrío tiernamente –

-o su manera de sonreír- la sonrisa de Ruby desapareció por un rostro lleno de melancolía

-TE escribió o llamo –no necesitaba preguntar para saber lo que la paso solo abrir una página más . Pero no sería lo mismo , no hablaría de cómo se echa de menos a un amor de juventud.

-Si lo hizo , toda las semanas recibía una carta o una llamada cumplió su promesa durante un año , luego en la cárcel solo escribía de vez en cuando , ya no parecía ella, era tan triste , solo parecía ella cuando hablaba de su hijo. Luego , no recibí nada , nadie . Sabíamos que paso algo porque Regina se encerró en casa . No salía solo al pediatra por ti . Las pocas veces que la vi era un fantasma. Archie tuvo que ir a su casa, hablar con ella . No sé que la dijo pero consiguió que volviera a rehacer su vida no era la misma . Entonces fue cuando nos enteramos , Emma la habían asesinado. –la voz se le perdió

-Tú y Mary como lo llevasteis erais sus mejores amigas – el muchacho veía la dureza de la joven se desplomaba con cada palabra

- Es una herida que se cura demasiado mal.- Ruby se levanto- lo siento , tengo cosas que hacer

-Ruby , sabes dónde está enterrada mi madre , me gustaría llevarle flores o algo

-En la prisión creo , en el cementerio de la prisión . Eso también no lo quitaron .- se fue a la trastienda llena de recuerdos


	4. Fuera de StoryBrooke

Capitulo 4 Fuera de Storybrooke

Henry tardo varias semanas en encontrar el valor de seguir leyendo , no estaba preparado para saber cómo murió su madre .

Regina la veía de una forma diferente .Podría ser la reina malvada pero también era una mujer que le quitaron su amor en varias ocasiones. Puede que perdiese el juicio, tal vez su maldad tenía más que ver con la locura que con el mal en si .

Una noche de sábado se sintió capaz de abrirlo .

_La imagen que aparecía era de una Emma llorando escondida debajo de una escalera con un arma , el libro explicaba como la casa de acogida era un centro de reclutamiento para una banda criminal importante, captaban a los niños que venían de hogares de acogida, sin nada en el mundo aceptaban pertenecer a esa nueva familia aparte de que no le quedaba otra . Emma se reveló desde el principio ella si tenía donde ir. Llegando a la policía quien la instruyo para ser su infiltrada, no rechazo la oferta. Ahora se arrepentía por tener valor. Uno de los jefes se encapricho con ella, obligándola a estar con el cómo su amante . Era del hombre del que se escondía . El que la pego al darse cuenta de que les tendió una trampa, casi la mata pero ella se escapo, por eso estaba allí ,por eso le disparo matándolo, era su vida o la suya . La organización cayo, marcándola a ella como mujer muerta._

_La policía pensó que en la cárcel estaría protegida. Allí ella descubrió dos cosas , que estaba embarazada y que se equivocaron su vida sufría mas peligro que nunca. _

_Desolada , rota por todo lo que había vivido el último año , consciente del infierno que se le acercaba decidió dar a su hijo en adopción para que nunca pasara lo que ella. En ese momento apareció Regina, no le dejo entrar a verla , no querría que viera como estaba ,no quedaba nada de la niña que conoció. Pero una negativa nunca fue suficiente para que Regina no se saliese con la suya. _

_En cuanto vio a Emma por el cristal toda su aplomo para mentir volvió, no dejo ver ni una sola de sus emociones, ni siquiera cuando Emma le conto su embarazo y que daría al niño en adopción .Cuando le pregunto cómo paso , ella solo dijo que eran cosas que pasaba. También dejo claro que no lo daba por qué no lo amase, su sueño era volver con su bebe a casa , a la casa de Regina , sino porque no era seguro estar con ella, no volvería a Storybrooke , la Emma que conoció murió al matar a un hombre . Y no permitiría que su hijo se criase durante cinco años en la penitenciaria. Entre barrotes con su madre. Seria libre . _

_Regina veía a una mujer sin esperanza , esa no era su niña , la habían matado. Hizo el mayor de acto de control saliendo sin perder la compostura , en cuanto salió llamo a Mr Gold, el hijo de Emma seria suyo , no importase lo que tuviese que hacer ._

_En la siguiente pagina se contaba la mala vida de Emma en la cárcel como dio a luz con la ayuda de una Regina de visita histérica por qué no había ninguna comadrona que atendiera a su hija . Regina , como la sacaron unos minutos después de la prisión sin poder ver más que unos minutos a Henry con Emma _

La imagen de Emma llorando de felicidad con él en brazos ,le devolvió la entereza para seguir leyendo ,la mujer cantaba una canción de cuna a su bebe , estuvieron varios días juntos. Henry tocaba con delicadeza ese dibujo , su madre era feliz de tenerlo .

Con lagrimas en los ojos siguió leyendo

_Mr Gol dejaba en los brazos de Regina un pequeño bulto_

_-Es igual a Emma , solo el pelo- Regina acariciaba la cara del recién llegado_

_-Si es increíble el parecido, estos son los papeles , fírmelos ,por favor ._

_Regina se giro inmediatamente firmándolo todo. Dejo al hombre llevando al pequeño a su cuarto ,puso una foto de Emma dentro del oso . _

_-Tu madre siempre estará a tu lado- se sentó en la vieja mecedora cantándole, mirando la noche- la esperaremos , ella volverá- acomodaba al niño junto al oso , repitiéndose constantemente que volvería._

_Habían pasado dos años , cuando la atacaron, fue una rebelión, en medio de la fuga , unas presas decidieron ejecutar la condena . Emma fue malherida, su cuerpo lanzado a uno de los muchos desagües, esperaban que se desangrada para cuando la encontrase . _

_Emma aguanto, se arrastro hasta ponerse a salvo taponando las heridas con lo que pudo. _

_Todo el mundo pensó que había muerto. Las presas , sus propios abogados, los aguaciles, la encontraron cuatro días después, inconsciente casi en coma. _

_Nadie deshizo el error, el agente que le ayudo a desmontar toda la trama en las casas de acogida fue el que la encontró, algo le decía que estaba viva. Sin equivocarse , le debía una vida que su mala gestión del caso se la había quietado , aprovechando la muerte oficial de Emma Mills, no había ningún motivo para que no naciera Emma Swan . La mujer al fin y al cabo estaba en coma , nadie la buscaría nadie sabía quién era _

_Con el tiempo el hombre dejo de ir ,sobre todo cuando el peligro de muerte acabo, la banda que le buscaba murió en una de las muchas reyerta callejeras , era libre en todos los aspecto , menos por el hecho de que no se podía levantar para vivirla._

Henry soltó el libro , era imposible su madre seguía viva sin saber que nadie la buscaba. Era fantástico podía volver a casa .

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II- grito saltando en su cama. Era hora de que le enseñaran el camino a casa a Emma Swan.

Henry cogió el libro pasando las pagina .

-Que apareces, aparece, aparece – suplicaba .- Siiii, te tengo mama – en la pagina estaba la dirección en Boston de Emma Swan .

-Henry vete a dormir. No saltes en la cama .-le regaño su madre en la puerta.

-Si mama , mañana será un día largo, lo siento . Me voy a dormir. –chillo guardando el libro en su cartera , mañana conocería a su madre .

Henry llego a Boston el hospital era pequeño, nadie se fijo en el niño que entro.

Emma estaba en coma, como llevaba los último años- Parecía una princesa durmiendo, como su madre Blanca nieves.

Henry decidió que iba todo los días , el segundo día su ausencia fue seguida por Regina , descubriendo que el niño iba a Boston sin permiso.

La discusión de locos, nadie creyó que Emma Swan era Emma , Regina no podía creer esa locura ,el dolor le atenazaba.

Henry no se quedo quieto , fue en busca de ayuda , el señor Gold , el le escucharía . Era tenebroso pero recordó las palabras hacia su madre ,sabia quien era no duraría en ayudarla lo malo sería el precio estaba dispuesto a pagarlo por su madre.

El anticuario le escucho , Henry le suplico que hablara con el detective que llevo el caso de Emma el sabia la verdad .

EL señor Gold apaciguo al muchacho animándole a que fuera a casa a descansar , investigaría . Henry le pregunto el precio , la sonrisa se transformo en mueca contestando" descubra como despertarla si es ella " . Henry cabeceo afirmativamente pensando en su tarea.

Regina Mills llego al hospital sin creerse lo que el doctor Whale le decía, habían traído desde Boston a una paciente con el nombre de Emma Swan, era idéntica a Emma Mills, cuando pidió su historial le mandaron un archivo de la policía , era ella confirmado con pruebas de adn , la habían estado escondiendo con ese nombre ,con el que debería seguir inscrita por si acaso. El traslado lo firmaba el detective. Regina llevaba de la mano a Henry ,el niño tenía razón como podia saberlo, no le importaba la respuesta solo verla .

Alli intubada , dormida estaba Emma, su Emma , podia reconocerla a pesar de ser ya una mujer. El doctor no la dejo entrar hasta que no estuviera todo el papeleo y los resultados de las pruebas en su poder. Habia que asegurarse que en el traslado no se altero algo. Era inusual esas cosas estaba claro que alguien con poder lo estaba gestionando.

Regina se fue a la cafetería de la abuela para tomar algo mientras esperaba ,no regresaría a su casa hasta ver a Emma . Estaba confusa no sabía que sentir alivio o tristeza, no sabía cómo encajar las noticia. Si era mejor que estuviera muerta o la esperanza de que viviese, ¿pero cómo? Emma podía volver no sería la misma estaba claro que si lo vivido la cambio .

Mary llego a la cafetería acercándose a Henry , a pesar del miedo que le daba Regina , el niño parecía necesitar un amigo.

-Es Emma, está en el hospital en coma – el muchacho gimoteaba

-Henry es imposible Emma murió- Ruby se acerco temblorosa para escuchar lo que decían

-Es verdad-Regina hablo fríamente – Emma esta en el hospital en coma, no murió en el asalto. La han traído de vuelta . –

-No puede ser –Mary se dejo caer en la silla de al lado de Henry- quiero verla – agarro la mano del niño para consolarse mutuamente

-aun no dejan que la veamos- miro con celos a la mujer , deseaba prohibir que todo el mundo la tocase , era su Emma no la suya , pero eso sería imposible , Emma tenía amigos en eso era diferente a Henry , el carácter abierto de la joven la hacía ser querida a pesar de tener una madre como ella. Porque con Henry era todo tan diferente , tal vez porque ella no quería que nadie se acercase a él , su propia sobreprotección les estaba distanciando. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo aun así no podía , la idea de que alguien hiciese daño a su niño la convertía en paranoica con todos .

-Puedo esperar con vosotros?- Mary temblaba al decir esas palabras, tuvo que hacer gala del valor que tenía cuando estaba Emma con ella para poder hacerlo. Era su amiga . –Rudy vendrás ¿- pregunto sospechando que de nuevo huiría .

-No creo que sea adecuado ahora , esperare a ..-Mary se levanto llevándose a la chica lejos para hablar con ella

-Deja de huir de Emma, maldita sea era tu amiga , la mejor , crees que no se que hacías cuando os escabullías , no era tonta , se que te ,,..- suspiro- Es Emma , éramos los mosqueteros , se lo debes . –zanjo la conversación .

-No sé si podre Mary – balbuceo , para esas cosas siempre le faltaba valor ,era insegura , siempre pensó que no valía para nada , solo cuando estaba con ella se sentía segura.

- Tomate tu tiempo pero ves – Mary se acerco a Henry abrazándolo por los hombros ,soltándole cuando vio la mirada de ira de Regina .

El médico les dejo pasar todo estaba en orden, no les dio esperanza de que fuera a cambiar nada en su estado.

. Henry le dio un beso en la frente deseándola que despertase ,quien podía darle el beso de amor , no tenía el lazo con ella suficiente para que valiese. Lo haría , iría todo los días hasta que lo notase. Le dijo en voz baja mientras se apartaba .

Ruby se acerco, Henry contuvo la respiración podría valer , la chica solo se atrevió a darle un apretón discreto en la mano, diciéndola hola. La desilusión se dibujo en la cara de Henry .

Mary fue más impulsiva abrazo a su amiga , besándola . El corazón de Henry se acelero, podría valer, era su madre , no ocurrió nada.

Regina mando a Henry a casa esa noche quería quedarse allí , le pedio a Mary que se quedara con Henry , la mujer casi se desmaya por la petición aceptando encantada . Le gustaba pasar tiempo con el niño.

Henry estaba en la casas de Mary era preciosa, un pequeño piso con dos habitaciones .

.-Porque tienes dos habitaciones si vives sola?-

-Bueno- la mujer le dio su chocolate con canela y unas pastas- Emma y yo siempre dijimos que nos iríamos de casa juntas, una temporada , hasta encontrar nuestro camino. Antes de marcharse lo planeamos, cuando volviese al año viviríamos juntas hasta que tuviéramos trabajo para mantenernos independiente. Las dos encontramos este pequeño apartamento, pagamos la fianza juntas , y un dos años , empezamos a arreglarlo. Yo me mude cuando empecé mis estudios superiores , tenía un pequeño trabajo , me podía mantener luego empecé a trabajar como profesora y lo podía mantener perfectamente , lo compre . No pude marcharme de aquí era mi casa.

-No tienes padres, nunca te he oído hablar de ellos- esa era las pequeñas lagunas de los habitantes de Storybrooke los recuerdos a media . Mary estaba pensando , en realidad seguro que no recordaba a sus padres.

-No, murieron ni siquiera los recuerdos.-

-Entonces porque no entraste en programas de acogida como Emma.-

-Las monjas ,creo , no recuerdo-

- vivías con ellas ,

-Si .- todo era confuso se notaba en los gesto- el cuarto de Emma es el de arriba, no lo he tocado , está limpio , solo que esta…

-Está esperando que Emma llegue .

-Si .- acaricio su mejilla . Henry saco su libro .

-Puedo contarte una cosas? – Estaba claro que a pesar de no recordar quién era , el lazo madre hija era tan fuerte que sobrepaso las fronteras del hechizo. Por algún motivo ellas sabían que tenían que permanecer juntas siempre .

-Naturalmente – Mary le gustaba ser amiga del muchacho .

Henry abrió el libro empezando a contar su teoría , al principio Mary estaba escéptica, ella Blancanieves , su hija Emma , era absurdo. Regina la Reina Malvada, bueno previa a elecciones si . Todo era imposible de creer hasta que llego a las ultimas hojas allí , estaba todo su infancia a partir de los 10 años , lo ocurrido con Emma . Se quedo sin respiración , era imposible.

Henry dejo a la mujer llena de duras ,asustada por lo que acababa de ver . Subió al cuarto de Emma a dormir, era curioso olía a ella, a pesar de que nunca estuvo allí, solo lo decoro, tal vez durmió un par de veces mientras arreglaban algo en el viejo apartamento. Pero olía a ella, cuando la beso una fragancia especial le inundo su olfato , era el mismo olor de la habitación de su casa ,el mismo que tenía ese cuarto. Era la esencia de Emma.

SE lanzo en la cama sin saber si había hecho bien en contar todo a Mary, necesitaba un aliado para despertar a Emma, un beso de amor verdadero, entre madre e hija . Era un buen plan ellas se conocían , tenían un lazo.

Abrió el libro para ver si algo nuevo aparecía confirmando sus decisiones tenían algún efecto. Lo que pudo ver era una nueva ilustración en ella en el hospital , Regina se acercaba a los labios de Emma besándolos .

-Vuelve a casa , me lo prometiste – se retiro las lagrimas de su mejilla –me lo prometiste –la repetía a solo unos centímetros de sus labios , besándola.

Algo ocurrió porque todo empezó a pitar . Regina la sacaron alterados no sabían que ocurría. Emma empezaba a luchar contra el respirador, lo que provoco el asombro de todos.

-desintubarla .- grito el médico.

La primera bocanada de aire que dio Emma le llego el aroma de manzanas ,perfume caro ,hogar tan característico de Regina. Gruño intentando nombrarla ,buscándola , sus ojos se cerraban por el daño de la luz pero pudo ver su sombra antes de que los sedantes la hicieran efecto volviéndola a dormir .

Emma había despertado .


	5. cambios cambios

Capitulo 5 Cambios... Cambios .

Cambios ,impaciencia . Cambios

Regina estaba muerta de impaciencia , no la dejaban ir a ver a Emma , Henry mataba el tiempo nunca vio a su madre así nerviosa , alterada siempre era fría , distante calculadora . Dejo de pensar en eso . Que pasaba por qué no les dejaban ir si estaba despierta , el libro no daba pistas . El doctor Whale salió, al parecer Emma tenia secuelas, tendría que aprender todo, a andar, a hablar , comer, el motivo del coma fue una paliza , una herida mortal ,todo eso le dejo consecuencias.

Regina comprendió que no podían forzarla en la recuperación seria lenta y costosa. Paciencia , resignación dos palabras que Henry jamas asocio a la alcaldesa .

Emma tenia aun una vía , le habían explicado que estaba de vuelta en casa, que habían pasado muchos años , no corría ningún peligro. Aun así estaba inquieta. Cuando vio a Regina sonrió, intento hablar sin éxito, recordando que no podía .Regina se acerco a su mano tranquilizándola

-Debes tomártelo con calma , volverás a hablar .- la acaricio la cara- bienvenida a casa mi pequeña –Emma la sonrió tocando la mano que tenían entrelazadas . Emma levanto la ceja en forma de pregunta- es demasiado pronto para que te cuente , lo primero es recuperarte . Emma bufo lo que provoco la risa de Hernry. Emma hizo un gesto preguntando quien era – Henry , mi hijo- las cejas de Emma se levantaron en una interrogación, sonriéndola felicitándola. Sonrió al niño con un gesto de bienvenida soltando la mano de Regina . Luego hizo un gesto circular y se acerco al corazón dibujando una estrella. –¡No ¡, estás loca- Regina le dio un golpe cariñoso, la risa de Emma sonó por primera vez en la sala. Henry entendía porque era tan pegadiza , era ese tipo de risa que se contagian que te hacen sentir bien ,reírte .

-¿Que te ha dicho?- el niño quería saber era impresionante como hablaban sin una sola palabra.

-Nada , tonterías – Emma le miro negando . Haciendo gestos con las dos manos , matrimonio, le preguntaba si se caso, no sabía quien decía que era el marido

-No , mama no está casada – Henry la ayudo

-Creo que eso es trivial para esta conversación, no es buen demasiada información , llevas solo unas horas despierta .-

Emma cogió su mano cerro los ojo, empezó a sacar dedos realizando una cuenta .

-He dicho que ¡no¡ , es demasiado pronto.-Emma miro al niño ,saco 10 dedos, su cara exigía respuesta –

-Emma si sigues así me marchare , tienes que ir paso a paso como diga el médico. –un nuevo bufido. Henry sabía que estaba bien necesitaba saber ,el lo necesitaría más que el descanso.

-Han pasado siete años , tengo 10 años , ella me adopto, soy tu hijo, Mama me adopto por ti .- Dijo corriendo al ver que Regina se acercaba para callarlo.

Emma la atrapo la mano todo lo fuerte que pudo parándola. La información le llego clara, su respiración se acelero lo que provoco que Regina se asustara. Emma la dio un tirón acercándola mas abrazándola era su forma de darle las gracias. Regina abrazo la cabeza de Emma viendo como lloraba sabiendo que era de felicidad . Cuando se separaron sonrió al niño sin saber qué hacer con Henry , esperando que este tomase la iniciativa.

-Hola mama – se lanzo a su cuello abrazándola . Emma le devolvió el abrazo.

Esa tarde Regina volvió a abrir la habitación de Emma ,con una sonrisa en su labios . Sabía que tardaría en ser ocupada , no importaba estaba cerca .

A la semana Emma se levantaba cayéndose de la cama no pensaba esperar un día mas para empezar a andar .

EL médico la regaño , Regina lo hizo ,Emma seguía intentando recuperarse sin esperar . Mary apareció con lo único que podía hacer , le llevo una muletas así sabia que se aseguraba que no acabaría en el suelo constantemente .

Henry observaba desde la silla como su madre empezaba la rehabilitación ,era incansable. Andaba a pesar del dolor por la pasarela ,torpemente un pie seguía al otro, sudorosa , recuperaba la respiración daba un guiño al niño que la miraba y seguía.

Fue mirándola su capacidad de sacrificio cuando entendió porque ella era la elegida , no se rendía. Con algo de valor se acerco con su libro , contándole su teoría. Emma no dijo nada , Henry no sabía si era por su dificultad a hablar o porque realmente no le creía . Su madre se recostó un poco leyendo las ultimas hojas con una pequeña mueca de dolor , busco su pizarra para escribir era como se comunicaba con él. " déjamelo , necesito asimilarlo "

-Me crees- Henry la miro interrogante.

" si, he tenido sueños " escribió erráticamente mientras intentaba sonreírle para tranquilizarle ."tengo mi clases de rehabilitación ¿me acompañas ¿"

-¿Qué sueños ¿- solo recibió una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a el gimnasio .

Regina llego como todas las tardes olvidando sus interminables sesiones y juntas del ayuntamiento , sentándose al lado de Henry

-Es una luchadora, demasiado terca para darse por vencida –le agarro la mano sonriéndole levemente. El notaba los pequeños cambios en Regina desde que Emma despertó. Era como si le hubieran devuelto algo importante en su vida . Emma al verla se acerco a ellos como si fuera un pato, balanceándose .

-Ho…..la-Regina la miro sorprendida hacia mucho que no escuchaba su voz, aunque fuera torpe, balbuceante ,cada vez recuperaba mas de ella

- Estas recuperando tu voz-

-Si.- la sonrió- poco , te cansa,,,,das de ,,,,es,,cu,,charrrrrrrr…me –

-Nunca me canse ,no lo hare ahora .-

-alta- se dejo caer a su lado –breve –decía con dificultad pero era clara

-No jovencita , cuando lo diga el medico- Emma protesto con la cabeza dejando claro que no seria así. – se levanto dando a ambos un beso en la frente .

-Semana que viene- consiguió decir de carrerilla .

Ruby y Mary eran las visitas de toda la tarde de Emma antes de que llegase el , poco a poco parecía encontrar la dinámica entre ellas. Henry llegaba después de sus sesiones con Archie encontrándoselas siempre riéndose. Eran pequeños monólogos de Mary y Ruby en el que Emma preguntaba cosas torpemente . Aun no les conto nada de su vida , probablemente por lo mucho que le costaba hablar. Henry llegaba entonces , Emma invitaba a ponerse a su lado. Las mujeres se iban , pero Emma le empezaba a interrogar a él sobre cosas . Cuando Regina llegaba los encontraba juntos alguna veces solo mirándose ,otras Emma escuchaba pacientemente a Henry. Fue el motivo por el que Regina cancelo muchas de las citas de Henry para que el muchacho pudiera pasar tiempo con Emma. Henry veía la sonrisa en Regina cuando le recogía por las noches , sentía el abrazo que le daba igual que el que otorgaba a Emma , el calor , la amabilidad en su voz, la dureza se disipaba.

Cambios, continuos cambios.

Regina tarareando una canción ,Emma se la había recordado , parecía que no podía salir ahora de su mente Herny escuchaba la tonadilla que inundaba toda la cocina mientras preparaba algo en la cocina , olía genial , no le sonaba que lo hubiera hecho nunca ,la casa era diferente parecía un hogar si esa palabra tenia olor era ese estaba seguro que incluso tenia risas que llegarían en breve , tenia alma que empezaba a notar .

Cambios , buenos cambios.

Su hogar era como debía ser siempre , cálido, no temeroso de que algo pasase un refugio inconsciente no impuesto .

Cambios , dulces cambios.

Regina le levanto con caricias en la cara una sonrisa esplendida, le beso casi arrancándole el moflete, invitándole a comprar el desayunó en la abuelita e desayunar con Emma en el hospital tal vez dar un paseo por los jardines con ella después irían de compras , era sábado. Así eran los sábados distendidos .

Cambios ,alegres cambios

El domingo , le despertó el olor intenso a comida , cuando abrió los ojos ella estaba allí, Regina despertándole con cosquillas , ese día le darían el alta a Emma , estaba tan radiante que Henry no encontraba en ella un solo rastro de su antigua madre , donde estaba la mujer que conoció los últimos diez años .

Henry andaba detrás de las dos mujeres controlando sus risa Emma , intentaba ir más deprisa con las muletas ,Regina que fuera más lento le gritaba que se caería. En su cuarto a la altura de su cama , Emma se tiro ,llevándose a Regina , esta chillo asustada ,Emma se reía como una niña ante una trastada . Henry se contagio de la risa . Sin darse cuenta de que los brazos de Emma le cogían por la cintura tirándole encima de ellas , empezando una guerra de cosquillas. Henry se fugo a su cuarto le estaban atacando por todo los lados era algo nuevo algo que deseaba para el resto de su vida .

-¡Te pillare no puedes escapar ¡.-Emma amenaza- bueno si , pero me recuperare- siguió riéndose notando el cuerpo de Regina a su lado demasiado cerca. Acaricio su cara- creo que es la primera vez que estamos a solas . Sin bits , ni tic, ni enfermeras ,ni nada .-

-bienvenida a casa Emma – Regina se inclino un poco , la mirada de ambas se perdieron, tenían mucho que decirse, pero no sabían cómo empezar .Sus manos entrelazadas . Emma suspiro se dejo caer en la cama

-todo está igual-

-Excepto las cosas que llevaste al apartamento que ibas a compartir con Mary .-se notaba el rencor , no le gusto la idea cuando la propuso , después de todos esos años seguía notándose aunque ahora sabia porque , no debía notarse que lo sabia o debía decirle la verdad la duda la asaltaban dejándola para otro momento -Nunca te gusto Mary ,-Ruby tampoco- Emma se rio

- es un can-Protesto Regina con una mueca de asco

-¿Qué ¿ - la miro –Mama estas siendo muy mala .-

-No me llamabas así desde que tenias 14 años- se dejo caer sobre la cama también.

- No te salía la vena protectora psicópata desde entonces –

-Henry no opina como tú ,creo que me he excedido un poco-

- Regina , tu no haces las cosas solo un poco- Emma respiro fuerte- ¿ahora qué ¿-demasiadas cosas en su mente esperaban ser resueltas

-que de que ¿

-Regina , no podemos hacer como si no pasara nada, tenía planes para volver , estar en Story brooke estudiar , ser un miembro respetable de la comunidad , enamorar a una mujer mayor que yo. Luego solo me conformaba con llegar al día siguiente . Yo he cambiado mucho , me imagino que tu también. Cuando me recupere me imagino que me tendré que ir. – cerro los ojos recordando el confort de su casa todo sus recuerdos volvían , cada día feliz en esa casa , la última noche que estuvo allí

- Depende de lo que tú quieras hacer , esta siempre será tu casa-

-Regina no , no eres mi madre , si eres la persona que me ha criado, es casi macabro lo que siento por ti ,no ha cambiado para mi sigo enamorada locamente de ti ,a pesar de ser un material dañado, defectuoso. –suspiro – no me mereces –

-¡Que idiotez es esa ¡–Regina se puso encima de Emma atrapándola con su cuerpo-no vuelvas a decir eso jamás . Eres lo que más quiero , Henry le he criado como mi hijo, es mi hijo, contigo nunca sentí eso, eras mas , te he querido tanto que he sido capaz de respetarte , no te he tomado – Emma abrió los ojos ante esa frase – mis amante son mis caprichos si lo quiero lo cojo, en contra o no de su voluntad. Emma me ha dado lo mismo ,sexo o edad. Solo tu desee que viniese voluntariamente a mí. Nunca quise tomar nada a la fuerza , te dejaba con tus amigas , incluso tener –se paro- encuentros con esa loba –

-Regina – la volvió a regañar , sorprendida de que lo supiera .Regina se acerco tanto que no podía pensar

- Te arrebataron de mi, estos diez años he sobrevivido porque tenía algo tuyo, puede que lo único que te haya quitado. Sin tu hijo me habría vuelto loca, muy peligrosa. Puedes marcharte de mi vida , no te lo dejare es lo único que me mantiene –beso delicadamente sus labios – pero si te vas, te llevaras mi alma contigo- la susurro

-He cambiado

-Yo también

El beso se repitió, Emma gruño deseaba eso desde hacia tanto que no podía parar , en unos segundos se enlazaban en una pelea para desvestirse. El recuerdo del libro hizo que Emma lanzase a Regina fuera de su boca

-lo siento- Regina se disculpaba avergonzada por ese gesto . Emma había tapado su boca mientras que su respiración erar entrecortada – no tengo derecho a ….

-La maldición- Emma exhalo sin voluntad de contenerse obligándose la miro a los ojos controlándose las ganas de continuar con el beso- no quiero romperla ,pero los besos son peligroso-la susurro , pensando que Regina la llevaría a un centro psiquiátrico.

-La maldición sabes de ella?-se levanto un poco asustada del todo –como?

-Un libro , algunos sueños , se que eres la reina Malvada , se que están todos malditos por ti. –suspiro intentando no sentirse mal- yo misma he visto como la mitad de la gente no crece , los niños siguen siendo niños , solo recuerdo tres personas que hayan cambiado en Strory Brooke. –

-Que vas a hacer ¿?- le dijo asustada, era algo imposible nadie podía conocer la verdad menos quedarse a su lado sabiendo quien era

-No quiero romper la maldición ,te parecerá una locura , este es el único lugar que he sido feliz , me importa un bledo los demás , yo quiero mi futuro a tu lado. –sus manos recorrían los labios que deseaba tanto.

-por eso no quieres besarme- la sonrió maliciosa, sorprendida por la revelación de Emma . ella cabeceo afirmativamente .

- Regina soy la hija de Blancanieves , deberían haberme dejado en coma. Sabes lo que eso significa .-casi se puso a llorar .

-Emma ,shhhhh-la tapo su boca con el dedo, su mente estaba abrumada asimilando las información –

-Soy tu enemiga –

-Es lo que quieres ser-ella negó-entonces por favor no seas algo que no deseas . Además los besos son peligroso si son de amor nadie dijo nada de los hambrientos de deseo .-la mirada se oscurecía . Regina atrapo sus labios , tenía en sus manos la hija de su enemiga negando su destino .

SE escucho un ruido abajo .

-Herny – Regina acaricio el abdomen de Emma .-

-Hay que tomarlo con clama –suspiro- tengo que pedirte una cita- la sonrió pícaramente

.-Con que no te acerques a la loba de tu amiga me vale-

-Regina sigues teniendo amantes- Emma le pregunto maliciosa

-Creo que me empieza a gustar la idea de la cita .-la mujer se levanto perezosamente mirándola con deseo- SE arreglo la ropa , recomponiéndose. Esa niña le sacaba de quicio la hacía sentirse viva solo con un beso. A parte de su pequeña declaración que tenía que asimilar.


	6. Chapter 6 Emma y Henry

Perdon , al subir el capitulo 8 me he dado cuenta que faltaba el 6 se me olvido subirlo .

Espero que os siga gustando a pesar del error .

Gracias .

Capitulo 6. Henry y Emma .

Ese domingo Emma estaba en su cuarto sentada en la ventana , la brisa le revolvía el pelo , ella sonreía . Henry se acerco lentamente no quería asustarla se veía contenta.

-Te he visto chico- le miro invitándole a sentarse a su lado

-Hola emma , -

-Cuéntame que te preocupa- Emma le miro dejando de mirar fuera .

-Como sabes que algo me preocupa?- el niño se quedo impresionado por la perspicacia de su madre .

-Ese es mi gesto de preocupación -le aclaro .

-¿Que vas a hacer con la maldición?-le pregunto tímidamente

-Nada evitar romperla – le aclaro le debía la verdad, cogió su mano- Henry – cogió aire . –este es el único hogar que conozco, el único sitio que he sido feliz , antes de estar aquí mi vida era un infierno fuera de aquí lo fue , no quiero un mundo de hadas – el chico estaba asustado- ese mundo no es tan bueno- le acaricio- si no hubiera ocurrido la maldición seguramente mis padres me habrían criado para ser una princesa , vendiéndome con un tratado, buscando un heredo , eso tampoco es mejor que esto. Se que dios.—le dio el libro intentando recomponerse- mi madre es de mi edad , Henry la enseñe a escupir – apretaba la mano del chico- no sé ni siquiera donde esta mi padre. –le miro –Regina es lo mejor de mi vida junto a ti – le atrajo hacia ella- Estarán malditos pero yo sé cosas de sus vidas , se que no eran felices , no tanto como creemos-

-Pero la maldición no pueden seguir separados de sus seres queridos eso no está bien, te gustaría seguir sin mi- el niño le suplico

-No , es cierto- se recostó en la ventana – intentaremos ayudarles pero no romper la maldición no pienso ir a un sitio vestida de pompones rosa ,en la que me obliguen a casarme con un hombre sin tener opinión

-Porque piensas eso , tus padres te querían—protesto

-Henry ,ven lee –le abrió el libro donde James era obligado aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia .

Esa semana Henry cambio la dinámica se tiraba las tarde pensando con su madre leyendo el libro pensando en quien era quien como podrían ayudarles sin romper la maldición aunque el niño seguía pensando que era lo mejor.

Emma provocaba a Regina constantemente , la hacía reír , intentaba seducir a la mujer si las tardes eran para Henry las noches eran tertulias entre las dos mujeres .

Emma sabia que Henry le conto a Mary la verdad , se notaba cuando ambas se acercaba era raro a la vez que normal ,como si no llevasen mil años separadas ,o como si no fueran algo más que amigas , estaba claro que ninguna podía tratar con eso, ser familia madre e hija y una maldición por lo que dejaron lo más sencillo ser amigas .

Ruby en cambio seguía evitando estar a solas con Emma , lo que la enfadaba . Lo peor era la distancia cuando la primera vez que se escapo de casa para ir a recoger a Henry , se lo llevo a la abuelita para comer algo . Ruby ni siquiera se acerco. Cuando llego Regina buscándole la bronca se enardeció por la desidia del trato anterior .

Hernry le encantaba las tardes ya no tenía que ir a ver a Archie, podía volver a casa desde la escuela , hacia los deberes en la habitación de Emma mientras ella le ayudaba , luego se iban de paseo ella aun con un bastón le seguía incitándole a saltar ,mancharse , jugar . Su lugar favorito era el castillo allí planeaban su "operación cobra ".

Emma miraba por el espejo buscando en él la imagen de Regina. Desde pequeña le encanto tenerlo lo puso de tal forma que podía ver el cuarto de ella si estaban emparejados .Tenia un homologo en su cuarto . Por lo que ambas se podían ver en sus cuartos sin estar juntas era un juego se sonreían ,se saludaban mientras que hacían sus quehaceres diarios . Cuando no querían que la otra la viese solo tenían que moverlo un centímetro una de las patas y listo . O eso pensó siempre Emma .

Regina no perdía el control su espejo podía ver el cuarto de Emma siempre , era una estrategia para tener controlada a la niña .

De pequeña recordaba como la sonreía cuando estudiaba ,de mayor como movía el suyo creyendo que así no la veía , sobre todo cuando empezó su extraña relación con Ruby.

Odiaba a la loba , como se abalanzaba sobre su pequeña besándola ,metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa creyendo que no estaba en casa .

Realmente llegaba algunas veces antes su cabeza la mataba , o tal vez lo que odiaba estar lejos de casa , estar con Emma se estaba volviendo una obsesión . Esa tarde las vio estaban en su cama , se acariciaban con deseo y pereza sin acierto y avidez ,como hacen los amantes aprendices .

Descubriendo el mundo parando el tiempo como si no fuera con ellos nada ,saboreando cada trozo de piel con esa timidez a la par que ansiosa por conocer y reconocer una vez más terrenos nuevos .

Regina no podía dejar de mirar el espejo deseando ser ella la que estuviera encima de Emma creando los gemidos suspiros ,risas .

La sangre le hervía ,así fue como Regina cedió a sus sentimientos deseaba a Emma , la amaba . Era solo una niña de 16 años , llevaba sintiendo cosas raras desde hacía años , ese dio lo confirmo .

Llamo al teléfono para que las jóvenes se separarán Emma salió a coger el auricular ,ella se marcho de su habitación para entrar como si nada por la puerta

Después de esa noche siempre dejaba el espejo para que ella la viese, cuando se vestía, podía notar el rubor en la muchacha , eso le gustaba algo ,sin saber porque . Igual que no hacía nada para evitar que la viese alguna vez cuando llegaba su amante . Incluso miraba asegurándose que la joven estaba despierta mirándola imaginando que ella sentía lo mismo que ella cuando la veía con Ruby.

Emma no pensó nunca en esos años en esos coqueteos oculto o retos entre ellas . Intentando ser feliz sin su amor soñando con ser el otro en la imagen del espejo ,ahora simplemente esperaba encontrarla , el coqueteo no era encubierto con descaro Regina se cambiaba en la habitación de al lado mientras Emma estaba con Henry , se ponía ropa cómoda para estar en casa observándose ambas acariciando su piel insinuándose a la otra.

Henry en cambio se debatía en sus dudas ,seguir la idea de Emma de dejar la maldición aunque ayudaran a las personas a buscar su final feliz o aliarse con Mary en buscar la forma de romper el hechizo. Los argumentos de Emma eran buenos , el empezaba a estar de acuerdo con ella , esa nueva vida era la mejor ,su madre no era tan tenebrosa sentía el amor de Emma , la afinidad con su abuela, incluso le hablaban en el colegio, probablemente porque el sonreía .

Emma le hacia reír, ser niño, Regina era la parte lógica de la familia sin llegar a los extremos de antes lo hacía pero Emma se los saltaba encontrando el equilibrio .Era una buena vida ,porque destruirla , y si destruían la maldición eran atrapados en un mundo sin libertad sin las personas que querían . Y todo los demás no tenían derecho a una vida como la suya feliz.

El dilema le angustiaba , estaba claro que sería el final feliz de Regina o el de los demás habitantes , el se encontraba en el limbo. Donde se encontraba su final feliz .


	7. un domingo

Capitulo 7 Un domingo

Toda la semana fue la misma dinámica que en el hospital , simplemente no se tenían que separar pero los tres se portaba como una familia sin hablar de los pequeños secretos que escondían , maldiciones que romper , amor que esconder .

El domingo por la mañana no se escuchaba nada en la casa. Emma intento ir silenciosamente al pasillo ,quería recuperar algo . En el pasillo vio a Henry

-Dónde vas chico?-susurro

-A prepararme el desayuno- contesto más bajo

-No ven- Emma le agarro la mano llevándole cojeando. Aun le costaba coordinar los movimientos bien.

-No le va a gustar esto, se enfadara-Henry vio lo que pretendía hacer

-Lo has probado- el negó- alguna vez cuando has venido a su cuarto ,si la puerta estaba abierta te ha dicho que no pases- volvió a negar .- si tenias pesadillas no te ha dejado subir a su cama para consolarte –el negó- entonces ven –le hizo un giño.

Se acercaron a su cama , Emma invito a Henry que subiera , se acomodo a su lado, empezando a soplar la cara a Regina. AL rato como no se inmutaba empezó a hacer ruido de quejido.

-Tengo hambre – empezó a decir lastimeramente Emma –Henry no podía creer lo que veía , Regina llevaba un rato conteniéndose ,se notaba en su respiración Hammmmmmmmmmmmbre- protesto

-Si no te callas –le dio un manotazo en la cara – no te hare el desayuno sed buenos callaros un rato ,solo un rato- intento parecer enfardada

-Vale –Emma volvió a molestarla ,haciéndola cosquilla en la cara con su pelo.

-Emma , te la estás jugando- Regina se quitaba la molesta melena rubia que la acariciaba –

-Hambre , por fa por fa – reclamaba como una niña .- si no te morderé – se atrevió a dale un pequeño bocado ,

-Caníbal – Regina cogió a Henry desprevenido acercándomelo a su cuerpo - protégeme de los caníbales –Entonces las mujeres empezaron a hacer cosquillas al niño. Estaba claro que era una trampa y el había caído , su madre le aviso que le pillaría.

Exhausto de la risa se quedaron abrazados

Hoy hago yo el desayuno- Emma se levanto dándole a ambos un beso en la cabeza .

No me quemes la cocina – Regina se acomodo de nuevo abrazando a su cuerpo a Henry con una sonrisa.

Henry no podía creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir, se dejo llevar por la sensación tan perfecta de domingo por la mañana en familia. Su madre parecía tan "madre "

Emma sorprendió a todos cocinando un desayuno comestible. Regina bromeaba con su bocado , le amenazaba con devolvérselo. Henry no paraba de reírse con ellas ,sobre todo cuando propusieron ir en bici al pueblo, Regina protestaba de lo anti elegante que era , Emma que era perfecto aun quedaban días de verano. Henry ni siquiera sabía que su madre supiera montar en bici. El acuerdo llego, por la mañana bici por la tarde caballos el niño le costaba contenerse la emoción .

Henry veía como su madre intentaba controlar la masa de hierro que se aceleraba demasiado , mientras Emma daba vueltas a su alrededor gritando de alegría como una niña , no le costó seguirla. La tarde parecía menos prometedora ,en esta ocasión Regina se desmelenaba con ellos detrás haciendo que Henry se diera cuenta de su equivoco todo estaba siendo divertido .

-Ha sido un día perfecto –Grito Henry subiendo como un vendaval cuando llegaron-me ducho y elijo la película-

-Yo preparo palomitas –Emma miro a Regina –tenemos palomitas o te ha vuelto una obsesa total de la salud – le susurro

-He intentaron cambiar los hábitos de comidas , tiene genética para comer comida basura solamente .

-Dime que hay palomitas – suplico

-Si- la sonrió – Henry tiene razón ha sido un día perfecto- lanzándose al sofá -aun no ha acabado- Emma se inclino despacio aprovechando la ausencia del niño acariciando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos ,tan sedosamente como lo haría su labio , se relamía pensando que era su boca la que estaba haciéndolo, sentándose en su regazo a horcajadas acariciando su seno- Henry báñate mejor – Emma le chillo

-Creía que íbamos a tener una cita primero- Regina tenia la voz entrecortada

- bueno , la tendremos- Emma se agacho para besarla en el cuello , Regina agarro la cintura de Emma empujándola al sofá poniéndose encima de ella .

-se buena , Henry es demasiado rápido , no me daría tiempo a hacer lo que deseo – Metió su mano entre la pierna de Emma provocando que está cerrada los ojos mordiéndose el labio de ansia que lo hiciera por dentro de su ropa.

- Esta noche –las dos cabecearon . Se incorporaron prepararos todo para una película con palomitas . Emma se fue inclinado poco a poco sobre el regazo de Regina , llevándose a Henry con ella , ambos estaban en el las piernas de Regina , siendo acariciados los cabellos de forma autómata .

-Se acabo chicos- Henry no dijo nada - Esta dormido – le susurro –es hora de que todo nos vayamos a dormir-

-si señorita Swan pero espero que no solo de un beso de buenas noches a Henry- Regina puso una voz sugerente a Emma que le hizo erizar su cuerpo.


	8. capitulo 8 la operacion cobra

Capitulo 8. El inicio de la operación Cobra .

Emma quería prestar atención a Mary , estaban hablando del comportamiento de Henry evitando hablar de lo que realmente le atormentaba, mas desde que habían despertado a John Nadie, David Nolan , su padre , sabía que ella se había enamorado de ese hombre , que la mataba saber que era su esposo en otro mundo , para ella era demasiado no debía ayudarlos tampoco estar quieta cada vez estar en ese camino del medio la mataba mas y mas .

Deseaba que llegase Regina , añoraba cada contacto de la mujer , mas después de las últimas noches juntas , evitando darse un beso de amor ,teniendo sexo, el mejor de su vida ,su piel ardía aun ante el recuerdo de su tacto.

Eso era peor la hacía sentir la mujer más odiosa del mundo ,en vez de estar pensando en su madre estaba añorando la mujer que deseaba la muerte de ella.

Emma suspiro.

-Esto es una locura no puedo ayudarte , no puedo, Mary. Es mi gran amor , hacer lo que debo implica perderla, has leído el libro la gente la querrá muerta .-

-Emma –se paro ,sabía lo que sentía su amiga, el pequeño conflicto que sentía desde que supo la verdad- no tengo recuerdos de esa vida por lo que también tengo mis conflictos , ese hombre me hace sentir cosa que jamás he tenido. –controlo sus emociones- eres mi hija yo solo tengo recuerdos de mi amiga , no quiero perder eso .Maldita sea me has enseñado a beber , cuando te he protegido . Cuando he cambiado tus pañales ¿?. Estarías en todo tu derecho a odiarme, si fuera egoísta no deberíamos destruir la maldición , no quiero sentirme tan culpable por ser la peor madre del mundo . No quiero perder a mi amiga .- la miro llena de una culpa que no era suya- pero este amor es tan….- se golpeo el pecho

-como el mío por ella – se lanzo a la cama perdida

-Decidamos lo que decidamos perdemos , no hay una opción altruista admitámoslo , todas son egoístas . Estamos perdidas .-

Emma dejo la vista perdida pensando en una opción.

-Si consigo romper la maldición me ayudaras a que no le ocurra nada, juro que si no es así desapareceré con ella – Emma miro a su amiga

-Te ayudare ,-zanjo intento darle la mano temblando ante la posibilidad de que un día se enfrentara a su hija u amiga , deseando que nunca descubriese como romperlo , ella no podía afrontar ser una reina , ni toda la culpa por ser la madre de Emma .

Regina vio a las dos mujeres hablar algo en el estomago le dio la vuelta , ya no sentía ese odio por Blanca nieves , solo miedo de que le quitase a Emma . El deseo de que se fuera para tener de nuevo a Emma en sus brazos, a solas para dejar que el vacio que la embargaba en cuanto se alejaba de ella desapareciera ,que la desolación de la soledad se perdiera con cada beso de su amante .

El peligro de su boca rozando la suya sosteniendo el aire para que apresara sus labios conteniendo sus propios deseos de atraparlos rompiendo así la única regla entre ellas .

Le daba igual la maldición cada roce de su piel le importaba menos las consecuencias o el mundo , solo ambas eso era lo real.

Los días pasaban con ambas mujeres acercándose más , Henry parecía contento la operación Cobra había empezado . Emma le ayudaría a descubrir cómo romper la maldición con ayuda de Mary Margaret, a parte de empezar a trabajar con Graham , la idea no le gusto a Regina , pero Emma tenía que hacer algo nunca fue una mujer pasiva para estar todo el día en cama esperando que ellos llegaran de sus que deberes diarios ella necesitaba ser útil, que mejor que serlo para todo el pueblo. La idea era poder pasar más tiempo con Regina ya que tendría que estar ambos departamentos en contacto . El plan se frustro en Storybrooke nunca ocurría nada para que tuvieran que enviar informes diarios a la alcaldesa

La operación Cobra se volvió una tortura para Regina, Emma intentaba calmar esa frustración era cada vez más complicado, el día que Henry se quedo en las minas empezó una batalla que no estaba dispuesta a tener , ella no permitiría que nadie la separase de su amor ni siquiera la verdad.

Si eso no era suficiente al cabo de unos días empezaron los problemas mayores los antiguos amantes de Emma y Regina volvían a sus vidas .

Ruby estaba intentando llegar a Emma , esta estaba enfadada desde que volvió la mujer estaba distante el nuevo giro no le gustaba, más cuando eso podía poner en peligro su nueva relación con Regina, la cual estaba tocada por ayudar en sus obsesiones a Henry.

El momento en que todo estallo fue la noche en que Emma vio salir a Graham de la habitación de Regina, los celos comieron su corazón.

Golpeo sin saber quién era en medio de la noche a Graham descubriendo así la infidelidad de su amor , el que levantándose del golpe empezó a disculparse , a darle una diatriba sobre su incapacidad para amar , que necesitaba sentir por eso estaba allí exigiendo algo a Regina , la dio un beso provocando que se fuera llena de furia ,quería correr , huir, acabo en la cafetería de la abuelita tomando algún whisky de mas , no recordaba cómo sus pasos le llevaron a la trastienda perdiéndose en los labios de Ruby, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas imaginaba que eran los de Regina esos que tenía ganas de saborear , comer , tener . Perdida en su ensoñaciones estaba cubriendo la piel de Ruby con sus besos hambrientos, hasta que se dio cuenta de una pequeña mancha , un moratón medio curado.

Recupero la conciencia enfocando quien era la mujer que besaba , no era Regina era Ruby y estaba claro que la usaba como desquite del dueño del chupetón. SE apoyo en su frente recuperando su respiración

-¿Quien es el que te ha hecho daño?-intento ser pausada .

-Nadie-

-Ruby .-la regaño

-Graham,-confeso apenada –

-Al final – casi se alegro ,entristeciéndose por el recuerdo que la había llevado allí, el saliendo de la ventana de Regina .-Cuéntame –

-Es difícil hacerlo tan cerca de ti.- aspiro su aroma intentando volver a besarla Emma se separo de ella ayudándola sentándose en unas cajas .-el no siente o eso dice-cabeceo- me desea pero siempre a medias , cuando Regina le llama siempre acude como un perro faldero, no la ama , o menos de lo que siente por mí , aun así no puede desobedecerla ni dejar de estar a su lado como una mascota, imagínate.,,,,, siempre ocultados, y con las migajas que me quiere dar .

- El te ama ¿?

-No siente , eso ni siquiera es un rechazo, es ….qué diantres es Emma – Ruby maldecía .

-No se espero que las cosas cambien, le he visto hace un rato parecía enfermo debías de ir a buscarle me preocupa.-acaricio su mejilla dándole un beso en la frente –acabaremos solucionándolo pero no es así , le amas desde hace mucho, a mi me aprecias –Emma sabia que en algún momento Ruby sintió algo por ella pero estaba segura de que era solo cariño.

Emma se fue andando necesitaba bajar el calor del alcohol se tranquilizo tal vez no era lo que ella pensaba .

En cuanto Regina vio a Emma supo que algo pasaba y no precisamente bueno ,la discusión por la desconfianza fue acrecentada por la de los besos de Graham y Ruby. Emma no quiso contárselo no controlo su diatriba , ella le confesó que era verdad no sentía ella le arranco el corazón , el que aplastaría esa misma noche .

Hay estaban ambas pegándose, controlándose su respetiva rabia, celos , emociones confunsas. Para acabar mirando el corazón de Grahamm en las manos de Regina apretándolo para hacerlo añicos. Emma suplicando que eso debía cambiar.

Los segundos se pararon ,Emma pensó que cerraría su mano , su cuerpo temblaba ,su labio ensangrentado estaba apretado en una mueca de odio .

.-Por favor déjale libre , déjanos libres de el . Si no le das su corazón nos acosara continuamente .-

-Si recuerda me matara tengo que hacerlo primero- Regina la miro asustada

-No lo hará déjalo en mis manos- se acerco limpiando su labio, deseando hacerlo con un beso ,como siempre que lo hacía Regina se estremecía deseando que lo hiciera –ten fe en mi.-

-Es muy difícil todo-

-Permíteme que te ayude – acaricio la mejilla

-No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar – le entrego el corazón viendo el corte que tenia Emma en el ojo.-no quiero volver a pegarme contigo por otros –beso su mejilla- nunca dures de mi amor por ti-

-No lo hare .- miro el corazón- como devuelvo esto a ya sabes-la pregunto . Regina levanto una ceja ignorando la pregunta

-Averígualo princesa – con el retintín de diversión se fue a su hogar .


	9. Chapter 9 desencadenados

Capitulo 9. Desencadenados

Emma llego a rastras, el alcohol empezó a hacer su efectos secundarios, la pelea con Regina mostraba también su factura, le dolía todo ,remontándolo la tensión desencadenada por devolverle el corazón a Graham ,el beso que le dio ,los recuerdos , la ira , la contención . Era de madrugada cuando llegaba a su hogar mas agotada de lo que esperaba .

Se lanzo en su cama sin quitarse la ropa en cuanto cerró los ojos todo los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron .

Graham temblando de rabia con su corazón en la mano deseando venganza , cuando estuvo en su pecho entrando en el las lagrimas del hombre el grito de desolación por todo lo perdido en esos años .

La interminable discusión con él sobre evitar la venganza .

Al final le convenció solo por que el tenia su corazón de nuevo , necesitaba tiempo para saber qué hacer con todo lo que sentía y sabia . La deuda entre ellos le impido ir a la casa de Regina a arrancarle el suyo .

Ruby ese tema se trato con delicadeza siendo más llevadero de lo que esperaba , el sentía algo por la joven ahora podía entenderlo ,las risas del hombre llenaron la comisaria podría amarla al fin como se debía ella era su compañera , su parte salvaje lo sabía .

Graham dejo aliviadamente la insignia de sheriff en la mesa , no podía seguir en la ciudad se iría a su bosque necesitaba vivir todo lo libre que Storybrooke le permitía .

Emma tomo pesadamente la insignia la convertía en la nueva Sheriff , siendo pesada la carga porque no podía luchar contra el mal ,ella lo amaba .

No quería que Emma fuera Sheriff , no permitiría que ella se interpusiera en sus tejemanejes , o pusiera su vida en peligro , puso a Sydney .Emma se sintió herida en realidad no quería el cargo porque sabía que era un enfrentamiento pero ver triste a Henry saco de nuevo ese espíritu de llanero solitario que siempre estuvo en ella , lo que le impulsaba a defender siempre al desvalido ,metiéndose en problema . Se revolvió ante ese hecho presentándose ella. Estaba en la naturaleza de ambas dominar y defender escapándosele de las manos .

Esas semanas fueron una guerra constante , Emma acabo dejando su casa por un tiempo para mudarse a su cuarto con Mary .

Regina estaba insoportable.

Emma decidida a luchar.

Lo más intrigante era que este hecho no rompió la relación se lanzaban sus golpes electorales sin poder evitar amarse desenfrenadamente en los pequeños encuentros a solas .

El nombramiento de Emma como sheriff fue celebrado entre todos como un gran triunfo menos por Regina , la cual acabo destrozando una vajilla entera contra la pared solo le quedaba el buen sabor de boca de saber que Emma tendría un enemigo mayor que ella en su estoica cruzada Mrs Gold ,sin saber que era todo parte del plan del duende.

El primer caso de Emma como Sheriff saco viejas heridas , nuevos rencores .

Regina sintió que perdía a Emma y Henry tal vez se equivoco con el derribo del castillo donde ambos se reunían lo hizo en un ataque de celos o peor aun cuando quiso dejar a Emma en evidencia ante el pueblo para que dejase el cargo . No pudo evitarlo era su naturaleza golpear engañar y dominar para que todo fuera suyo . Pero en cambio estaba perdiendo cada vez más a su familia Henry sentía un gran rencor por eliminar su lugar especial , Emma por intentarla hacerla daño ,solo la veía en actos oficiales ni siquiera se miraban ,cuando lo hacían la mirada de amor se ocultaba en la de dolor por estar separadas ,con el resentimiento de la guerra .

Los perdía por hacer las cosas ….como su madre forzándoles a quedarse con ella

Estaba desesperada ,volviéndose loca de dolor por la ausencia , ese fue el momento que aprovecho Gold para hacerla un trato que le pareció lo que necesitaba .

Sería perfecto separaría a Snow de James de nuevo , apartándola de Emma ,daba igual que fuera maligno retorcido o cruel, ella necesitaba recuperara lo suyo a cualquier coste .

La desaparición de Kathryn levanto toda las sospechas en David Nolah y Mary MArgareth , era como deseaba Regina lo que no esperaba era que la Sheriff pensara en ella como la causante .

La duda hizo que se agudizada la distancia .

Regina estaba mirando por la ventana , con su flamante cazadora de Ayudante Ruby iba por la calle con lo que parecía la comida para Emma y Henry, si no supiera que la sonrisa de felicidad de la joven era por causa de su romance con Graham nadie evitaría que la matase a causa de los celos que sentía .Ruby hacia lo que ella añoraba y deseaba por encima de todo estar cerca de su familia .

Irónicamente Graham y Ruby empezaron una relación esta vez era oficial ,se les podía ver juntos abrazados enamorados, la joven no disimulaba que estaba enamorada y pletórica debido a la forma como la amaba Graham era diferente a antes ella lo achaco a que el bosque le hacía feliz liberado de Regina a la que miraba con odio más que antes , esto provocaba que lanzara una cruzada en demostrar quién era la mano que estaba detrás de la desaparición de Kathryn , la desaparición se transformo en asesinato al encontrar la loba el corazón . La mirada de desesperación que le lanzo Emma esa mañana la persiguió todo el día .

No le importaba era un enemigo insignificante ,lo único que la preocupaba era que incrementaba las dudas sobre ella en Emma y Henry .

Regina suspiro pesadamente esto no funcionaba ,esa mañana el fiscal interrogaría a Mary Margaret no estaría en su celda y sería el fin de su enemiga . Eso era lo que pensaba eso era lo que decía Gold , su corazón le advertía seria su fin .

Cuando llego esperando que su enemiga estuviera a kilómetros de allí la vio sentada esperando a su interrogador . Miro a ambas mujeres se las veía agotada , la cara sonriente de Gold , entonces lo entendió , estaba forzando su distanciamiento para que Emma se viera obligada a romper el hechizo , ella había caído en la trampa una vez más su maestro era superior en todo .

Se maldijo , enfadándose consigo misma era hora de cambiar .

Agarro a Emma del brazo sacándola de la sala .

-¿Que ha pasado tenéis mala cara .?-

-Qué más da , Mary esta aquí a pesar de que tu hayas hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo. Regina tanto la odias para matar a alguien –la miro controlando su lagrimas .- pensé que Herny y yo éramos más importante que tu odio a ella – sus lagrimas se acumulaban

-NO, nadie es más importante para mí –la abrazo besando su mejilla , añoraba tanto su cuerpo su olor – precisamente ayude a Gold para recuperaros , no la mate está viva . Solo quería que volvieses, ella hace mucho que no es mi prioridad .- su cuerpo la apresaba como si fuera una presa la necesitaba –no sé hacer las cosas de otra forma es como me enseñaron – sus voz demostraba el dolor mientras la besaba el cuello- lo siento Emma ayúdame a arreglarlo ,necesito recuperaros .- Emma estaba conteniéndose el deseo de que siguiera con sus beso y el de arrestarla por secuestro. Cerró los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo recuperando todo los recuerdos de la infancia de Regina. Dándose cuenta que solo hacia lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer ante las dificultades , eso debía cambiar , era hora de crear nuevos caminos . Recupero su entereza solo para arrastras los dos cuerpos al pequeño almacén que había en la comisaria . Dejando que su cuerpo gobernarse la razón enfrascándose en una nueva guerra esta de caricias y besos abrasadores .

Con la respiración agitada y sus cuerpos enlazados sudorosos Emma recupero el control de su razón

-Eres una maldita psicópata has intentado arrebatarme a mi madre y todo lo que me rodea , también a Henry solo para mantenernos a tu lado .-

Regina no contesto era cierto se merecía lo que la pasara . Emma sabia que ese silencio era más importante que cualquier palabra que dijera para disculparse o explicarse .

-Quiero de vuelta a la antigua Regina , a la que me crio. Puede que fuese una bruja –acaricio su espalda – hayas sido la Reina Malvada ,pero debes decidir si quieres seguir siéndolo , antes sabias como mantenerme a tu lado a pesar de quien fuiste y lo hacías con amor . No me importa tu pasado si tu presente, y si puedo estar en el- se movió debajo de ella para irse , la estarían buscando seguramente el interrogatorio había acabado .

-Espera Emma, Es Gold quien tiene a Kathryn, no durada en matarla para forzar nuestra separación , el quiere que rompas el hechizo- se levanto dejando que Emma se moviese vistiéndose perezosamente delante de ella .-la liberare entretén a Gold – se puso su ropa tan rápido como podía sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que amaba –solo entretelo .

-Como vamos a resolver esto , si saben que tu lo hiciste te …- Regina le puso el dedo en la boca callándola sonriéndola .Su Emma estaba de vuelta ,preocupada por ella a pesar de hacer las cosas mal. .-no te preocupes de eso .

-Pero …..-Emma protesto sin conseguir nada Regina desaparecía por la puerta .SE recompuso lo mejor que pudo elaborando como entretendría a Gold.

La aparición de Kathryn provoco una conmoción ,mas la declaración de Sydney de su culpabilidad , Regina no pensaba enemistarse con Gold era peligroso , su peón podía ser sacrificado sin problema, buen si , Emma se enfado con ella , era un pequeño problema ya que poco a poco recuperaba a su familia a pesar de su reprimendas por lo mal que se había portado .Soportaría el castigo siempre que ella estuviera a su lado.

No volvió a casa seguía viviendo con Mary siempre que no pasaba la noche con ella , cenaban juntos como una familia y a veces eso se alargaba hasta la mañana o varios días .

Era cuestión de tiempo que volviesen a la normalidad. Regina había cambiado de actitud volviendo a ser como antes o como siempre fue en Storybrooke .

Mary en cambio la vigilaba no se fiaba , igual que Ruby .

Regina hacia esfuerzos por no lanzar un nuevo ataque a sus enemigas declaradas eso solo causaría algo trágico la separación de su familia esta vez no caería en la tentación de la destrucción como único medio . Sus esfuerzos estaban centrado en algo más grato enamorar a Emma y crear lazos nuevos con Henry .

Lo que no esperaba era que precisamente eso fuera el detonante de su nuevo problema . Emma cada noche le costaba más separarse de Regina , era peor cuando se quedaba la noche con ella por la mañana su deseo de abrazarla de besarla , de ser algo más . De mandar al demonio la maldición tener los labios de su amante al fin. El futuro con ella que ansiaba y estaba prohibido.

Cada vez la torturaba mas ,dándose cuenta que lo que estaba maldito era su amor, jamás podrían ser una pareja . Una familia como deseaba . Según pasaba los días ponían en peligro su bienestar .

Emma estaba en la puerta mirando a Regina se acerco retorciendo su chaqueta , su decisión estaba tomada

-Me marcho – su voz sonó quebrada

-Bien , esta noche nos veremos – la miro asustándose algo mas había en esas palabras

-Regina me marcho de Storybrooke, es la única manera de que la maldición siga en pie o …-Regina se acerco a ella velozmente .Emma puso la mano parándola a una distancia de ella .- o un día no me podre contener y te besare con todo mi amor y entonces esta ciudad despertara para matarte , puedo vivir apartada de ti no sabiendo que soy la causa de tu muerte .- bajo la cabeza marchándose –

-Si te vas moriré igualmente – Regina la chillo sin conseguir contestación

No lo consentiría no podía volver a perderla ,si se iba y la pasaba algo como la ultima vez se volvería loca. SE movía desesperada por la habitación , golpeo la tablas de la encimera .

-Bien , nunca podre amar , ni tener mi final feliz pero no dejare que te vayas de mi lado de nuevo – rugió .

Jefferson era su solución , traer de nuevo la manzana le costó su más preciado tesoro , el anillo de Daniel .Le daba igual solo tenía un objetivo mantener con ella a Emma , fuese como fuese.

LA empanada estaba preparada se la dio a Emma cuando se despidió en el pequeño apartamento , ambas mantuvieron la distancia si se acercaba a ella no la soltaría hasta tenerla una vez más . Ella se contenía por lo mismo . La empanada de manzana se veía apetitosa pero Emma no quería comérsela le recordaba lo que estaba a punto de abandonar su hogar todo los recuerdos , toda su posibilidad de ser feliz .

Aun faltaba dar la noticia a Henry el muchacho no lo llevo mejor , la chillo , la insulto , ella callo se lo merecía estaba avergonzada por abandonarlo de manera tan egoísta .

En la discusión no vio como Henry se acercaba a la empanada

-Te la ha hecho ella , Emma esta envenenada no la comas , tu eres el salvador debes cumplir tu destino , sálvame mama .- dijo comiendo un gran trozo de ella . Antes de que Emma protestara el muchacho se desmayaba en sus manos .

Emma estaba volviéndose loca no sabía cómo ayudar a su hijo , cuando Regina llego al hospital no pudo contener su rabia la llevo al almacén golpeándola

-Me marchaba porque me querías envenenar –

-No,, solo quería que te quedases , volviese al coma , estarías a mi lado podría protegerte , ahí fuera te volverían hacer daño, o matarte no consentiría eso –

-Despiértalo , juro que me la comeré , me tendrás como deseas pero despierta a nuestro hijo- la suplicaba llorando

-No puedo , no tengo más magia .Tampoco sé que le hará a él es demasiado pequeño , puede ….

-No ni lo menciones – la empujo contra las estanterías –quien puede ayudarnos – se separo de ella buscando la entereza que le abandonaba .

-Gold, -maldijo la necesidad de usar a el duende de nuevo , le costaría un engaño nuevo .

Así fue la pequeña trampa estaba lanzada y ellas como siempre fueron presas de las redes del duende .

Buscar en el corazón de un dragón el ultimo retablo de magia no era para Henry sino para los intereses de Gold, ellas estaban agotadas y con las manos vacías delante de un Henry moribundo .

-solo queda por hacer algo que no hemos intentado , Emma , la maldición rómpela .-Regina le ordeno acercándose a ella .- no podemos perderlo – lloro por primera vez en años .

-No puedo perderte – acaricio la mejilla borrando las lagrimas

-Emma –se acerco abrazándola .-hazlo .-la susurro

Emma se separo de ella acercándose a Herny se inclino sobre el chico

-Te amo hijo- le imprimió un beso en la frente , un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió al joven , aun no era suficiente . Emma cerró los ojos acercándose a Regina , atrapo sus labios saboreando cada sensación ,con todo el amor que llevaba en su corazón , sentía el sabor salado de las lagrimas seguramente las suyas junto las de Regina , el sabor dulce no sabía de dónde provenía solo que su lengua empezó a luchar contra su deseo de expresar el amor por el de su cuerpo que deseaba conocer esa parte desde hacía mucho .

Emma se pego al cuerpo de Regina perdiéndose en el beso, tanto que no notaron como una honda dorada salía de ellas recorriendo todo Storybrooke, haciendo que una bocanada de aire entrara de nuevo en los pulmones de Henry , los bit descontrolados de la maquina las trajo al mundo real .

Ambas supieron que pasaba todo había acabado .

-Henry –las dos mujeres se lanzaron al niño besándoles

-Sabia que me salvarías –miro a Emma y Regina .- sabía que estaba envenenada .-la acuso con la mirada

-No lo entiendes Henry no podía dejar que se fuera – Regina se justifico –os amo tanto , digan lo que digan de mi os he amado y amare siempre – se alejo de ellos al ver que alguien conocido llegaba

-Alteza la maldición se ha roto , yo de usted me escondería – la antigua madre superiora tenia de nuevo los dejes de hada .

Regina abrazo a su familia de nueva por última vez ,feliz de que estuvieran vivos y todo las mentiras acabasen , ella no tendría su final feliz pero estaba segura de que Snow cuidaría de su familia siempre eso era todo lo que necesitaba para aceptar su destino sola .


	10. Chapter 10 no es mi ralidad

Muchas gracias por los Rewies, me animan a seguir la historia espero que aunque sea poco os guste.

Capitulo 10 No es mi realidad

Emma abrazaba a su hijo conteniéndose las lagrimas, Regina acababa de salir de su vida, su amor se escapo entre sus dedos como el agua por su culpa.

Andaba por las calles viendo a la gente abrazarse, celebrando con sus seres queridos , la rotura de la maldición, reencontrándose con su familias. Mientras que ella perdía todo lo que amó, su mujer, su familia.

Se dejaba llevar por Henry sus cerebro estaba desconectado, hasta que les escucho hablar, reconocía esas voces, eran sus amigos, su familia real o no la que eligió ni la que perdió, el corazón se le encogía .Su otra familia que la reclamaba sin su consentimiento. Se encontró en los brazos protectores de su padre entre las lágrimas de su madre, las risas de su amiga, antigua amante.

En el abrazo protector de su padre se sintió cobijada, el olor a sándalo de su perfume le recordó algo, esa extraña sensación que añoraba de un recuerdo perdido en su mente infantil. Ahora sabía que era, un padre. Algo que deseó convirtiéndose en el antagonista del deseo, odio, tener a su padre, a su madre, el amor familiar implicaba perder el amor adulto de la mujer.

Controlo las lágrimas, dibujo una máscara en su cara de aceptación, no encontraba ni siquiera la de felicidad, para no entristecer demasiado a la gente que le rodeaba.

Mary Margaret vio esa transformación, la conocía .Respiro profundamente aceptando su decisión ya hablaría luego. Ruby abrazo a Emma dándola un beso en la mejilla demasiado cerca de su boca, susurrando en su oído" ella no se merece otra cosa, ha hecho mucho daño. Déjala atrás". Sabía que su ruego caía en el saco roto, incluso al notar cómo se tensaba su cuerpo supo que acababa de hacerla daño.

Un grupo de gente paso corriendo detrás de ellos Archie gritando, pidiendo ayuda, iba a por Regina.

Emma noto como su ira y rabia crecía dentro de ella, si la hacían daño los mataría. Su mente avisaba de esa realidad junta la expresión corporal.

-Hay que impedirlo alteza- Archie grito exigiendo la cordura en la creciente locura. Mary Margaret salió detrás de ellos dejando claro que no podían ser asesinos.

Llegaron en el momento en que el buen doctor la tenía apresada contra la columna de su casa, estaba claro que ella estaba indefensa. Emma aparto al hombre de un puñetazo, no pudo contenerse, ver a su amor apresada como un zorro por los perros de caza.

Orgullosa pero atemorizada.

Rota, sola.

¡No¡, eso era superior a sus fuerzas.

Enfrascada en la pelea no vio como su padre la apartaba amenazando el mismo al doctor. En la mirada de James se notaba la protección paternal, por encima del Rey que quería calmar a sus súbditos.

Blanca Nieves hablo por primera vez, la reina salió reclamando clama y fe en ella.

Emma estaba alejada de todo enfrente de Regina controlaba su respiración acelerada, quería lanzarse hacia ella, cogerla de la mano y salir corriendo.

Intentando controlar sus emociones no se dio cuenta de cómo empezó el trayecto hacia la comisaria , "la iban a meter en la cárcel por su seguridad" se escuchaba delante de ella a Mary , Emma se sentía cada vez más autómata, obedecía, cada nueva orden la hacía perder su felicidad más y más .Su autonomía.

Todo parecía fuera de la realidad.

¿Dónde estaba su mundo real. ¿

Emma estaba mirando el techo, todo era una pesadilla, a su lado su hijo, en ese cuarto blanco en el pequeño apartamento, no recibía los olores de su casa. La echaba de menos, se apretó el corazón, le dolía. Mas cuando recordaba la cara de la mujer que amaba entre los barrotes. Evitando siempre la mirada ansiando su fin.

Algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. SE levanto tenía algo que hacer, una fuga que ejecutar, su amada se había rendido, ¡ella no ¡.

Las calles estaban vacías, frías, en la estación se escuchaban susurros entre tinieblas, gritos de dolor, una sombra atacaba a Regina, tenía la mano de la mujer intentando maldecirla con algo. Emma aparto al hombre corriendo, era Gold. El artefacto que pretendía marcar la mano de Regina cayó al suelo. Ambos peleaban hasta el pequeño pasillo lejos de la celda.

Regina gritaba, suplicaba que la dejase. Solo la quería a ella, era la única culpable del dolor de todos. Las suplicas se convirtieron en amenazas de muerte si la dañaba. En cuanto les perdió de vista, la amenaza era más mortal acompañadas de lágrimas de impotencia.

-No le entiendo –Emma se giro ante el hombre – hizo todo esto para recuperar a su hijo , recuperarle sin perder su poder-le grito con odio- eso nunca, verdad – le miro amenazante Gold se acerco a ella con una agilidad que le sorprendió, la golpeo contra la pared apresándola con su bastón. Emma sentía la madera en su cuello poco a poco le apretaba mas dejándola sin respiración.-le cuento una pequeña verdad, o una historia –se esforzó en hablar intentando conseguir la atención, un segundo para escapar – el hombre que podía ver el futuro, el tramposo , el mas listo y pillo duende fue engañado- intentaba canturrear al estilo del duende, Gold aflojo un poco el agarre.

-Hable señorita Swan empiezo a valorar poco su vida – su voz salía entre sus apretados dientes, tenía una maldición que lanzar a la insolente reina que se atrevió a arrebatarle su amor. Tenía que castigarla por el daño que le hizo. Aunque eso era lo que el mismo hubiera hecho con su enemiga si se tornarse la situación.

-Sabe hay un cuento: un molinero, su hija, un duende oscuro. El duende ayudo a la joven en un engaño convirtiendo la paja en oro, claro había un precio, le suena el cuento-Emma notaba la irritabilidad del hombre

-Deje de jugar –amenazo sin saber donde le llevaba la joven en su desesperación.

-La hija del molinero engaño a todos, pero lo que ella prometió al duende su hijo, no fue por algo tan mísero como una hebra de oro, era poder, magia. El duende le enseño encontrando una discípula ferviente, siendo su amante. Cuando la joven hija del molinero se caso ,engaño al duende y al marido , diciéndole a uno que no era su hijo al otro que si .Uso magia para ocultar su linaje , así tendría una hija que casar ,destinándola a ser reina y ella ascender en sus ambiciones quitándole el preciado premio al duende.

-¿ Como sabes ¿?– El duende la miro sorprendido

-Lo tuyo con Cora, sueños, siete años de coma con eternos sueños sobre personas que conocía, otras que no en lugares extraños, se pequeñas verdades de todos, y esta es una. –se separo de el recuperando un poco la compostura - Creaste una maldición oscura, tejiste todo los acontecimientos diestramente, haciendo infeliz a tu hija por encontrar a otro hijo-le señalo violentamente - ¡explícame eso?¡ . Guiaste al odio de tu hija hasta convertirse en una malsana obsesión , corrompiéndola hasta destruirla , a tu otro hijo lo dejaste solo rompiendo tu palabra ,¿qué padre hace eso ¿ ¿y luego se vuelve loco por buscar a su hijo desesperado fuera de la razón ?.

-Mientes, Regina no es ….-cayó ante la duda , Cora le mintió, como no se dio cuenta .

- No miento.-Emma le miro con firmeza –sé todo lo que le hizo a Regina, como miro a otro lado sabiendo lo que haría Cora con su hija simplemente por tener un juguete mas. Solo le pido que por una vez haga algo digno con su hija, protéjala. La maldición se ha roto. No la maldiga no ayude mas a destruirla – cerro los ojos reprobándoselo ella misma era la causa.

-Por su culpa-se rio de ella

-Usted lo tramo así- le empujo con toda la rabia que tenia liberándose –yo no lo deseaba. –Su voz se apagaba- solo le pido que proteja a Regina, se que ese humo purpura es magia, lo siento. La trajo me engaño para conseguirla, mate al dragón, usted me engaño, me debe eso no a mí a ella. La van a matar y ¿usted que iba a hacer ¿ –le agarro de la solapa zarandeándole.

-Solo si es cierto que es mi hija la protegeré, pero necesita aprender a comportarse –murmuro pensando en todo lo que acababa de rebelarle. Cerró los ojos viendo la verdad, el futuro que se le escapaba.

-el precio por el favor, que me quitara – estaba claro que no sería un favor familiar.

-Poca cosa una gota de sangre – SE rio maliciosamente. Emma busco su cuchillo multiusos para cortarse sin dudar –no querida no suya, de mi hija . Si no lo es te juro que mi venganza será dolorosa.

-Para que lo necesitas ¿- Emma miro preocupara .

-Cosa personales.-

Gold se aparto de ella se dirigió a la celda mirando a la mujer que tenia apretado los dientes. Recogió el medallón.

-El pago – Exigió. –

Emma se acerco a Regina acariciando su mejilla calmándola, suspirando no pensaba en las consecuencias solo en el presente. Un día mas para ella .

-Ten fe en mi- la susurro .Regina le dio su mano sin dudarlo. El pequeño corte goteo el líquido carmesí. Gold capturo la gota preciada de sangre dibujando una sonrisa malévola. Agarro el medallón maldito haciendo un gesto con las manos de despedida.

Emma sintió como le rodeaba la magia, el humo purpura se disipo para descubrir que ya no estaba en la celda. Estaban en una cabaña, no reconocía nada de ella .Al acabar de obsérvala sus ojos se posaron en los de Regina. La sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Que has hecho?- Regina pregunto preocupada ,angustiada por lo que su amor había hecho.-Emma solo tenias que dejarme , alejarte ser feliz con Henry y tus padres- le suplicaba sin éxito. Los labios de Emma estaban en los suyos. Por primera vez se besaba como ansiaba desde hace tanto casi una vida.

-dímelo–le rogo entre suspiros notando que perdía el poco control con los besos de Emma .

- tenía que lo, rompí la maldición te puse en peligro debía arreglarlo –

-Emma no, el no, el precio es demasiado, me entregare voluntariamente para que me ejecuten. Lo digo en serio Emma.-la intentaba amenazar, regañar, era imposible sus manos entraban en su cuerpo dejándola fuera de sí.

-No – la zarandeo.-ya está echó no consentiré que te hagan daño.-

-El precio Emma que nos quitara –

-solo una gota de sangre – la abrazo-no te preocupes lo más importante es que tu estés bien a salvo.

-No sabiendo que te ha usado para algo, para que quiere una gota de sangre, Emma no puedes imaginar todo lo que puede hacer con una sola gota de sangre, con un solo cabello mira lo que hizo, no te puedes fiar es parte de su plan una manipulación mas .Solo me tranquiliza que es la mía. –Suspiro aliviada en parte solo seria contra ella lo que pretendía hacer , la miro asustada acariciando su mejilla – ¿no ha tomado nada de ti ¿verdad – en su mirada se dibujaba la preocupación -

- tu seguridad es lo único que importa –repetía constantemente sin oír los argumentos de Regina.

- Emma escúchame, maldita sea, que me estas ocultando – atrapo la cara inspeccionando cada gesto reconocía sus fracciones.

-Eres del linaje de Rumpeltislkin – empezando a temblar al notar como Regina le había quitado el cinturón bajándole sus pantalones solo un poco para empezar a quitar su ropa, la excitación empezaba a calentar su piel.

-Eso es imposible.-se levanto mirando con dureza a Emma, ella noto que tenía que contar todo a su amante

-Es tu padre –Un golpe en la pared le hizo cerrar sus ojos , Regina se alejaba de ella maldiciendo, negando, hablaba para sí , amenazas , mentiras ,pensando en todo lo que había pasado en su vida hasta que se dio cuenta de la verdad desplomándose en el suelo. Emma se acerco abrazándola-te protegerá es lo importante.

- Y si eso implica estar separadas le conozco Emma, él nunca hace las cosas sin dolor.

-Espero que esta vez no sea así.- la beso evitando pensar en la incertidumbre, solo centrándose en el cuerpo de su mujer, porque esa era su realidad. Regina a su lado, desnuda besándose, ¡dios¡ adoraba sus besos era adicta a ellos. Cada vez que se alejaba sus labios buscaba desesperadamente otro.

Se debía conformar con la piel. Antes de darse cuenta ambas estaban desnudas buscando algún lugar donde dejar caer sus cuerpos frenéticos. El lugar era indiferente, la decisión de Emma era una locura apartarse de su familia por ella, Regina quería echarla con tanta fuerza como deseaba tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo para siempre. La ropa caía, las manos recorriendo su piel. Se buscaban se encontraban, apartaban, hasta que los dedos de Emma entraron en su centro húmedo.

Tocaba su clítoris haciéndola gemir, cuando las caderas la buscaban frenéticamente, Emma decidió introducir algún dedo dentro de su vagina, penetraba duramente, haciendo gemir más a Regina. Teniéndola bajo ella a su merced, decidió tomar sus labios capturando cada gemido, cada susurro, cada intento de respirar, le daba igual no soltaría esos labios. Regina sentía como la tomaba con ese sentimiento de posesión , ella lo había echo muchas veces , era la dulce Emma , ahora en cambio notaba su desesperación, la misma que sentía ella , en realidad hacían el amor como si fuera la última vez , como si pudieran desaparecer en cuanto acabasen de tocar sus cuerpo. En cierta forma era así. No sabían si habría un día mas para ambas. Ni que ocurriría por la mañana. En ese momento solo eran ellas dos deseando arrancar el dolor de su ausencia inminente con los besos, las caricias, los gemidos arrancados en el estasis.


	11. Chapter 11 ¿Y ahora que ?

Capitulo 11. ¿Y ahora qué?

Emma abrazaba el cuerpo de Regina , lo cuidaba, acariciando su piel despacio sin querer despertarla ,los días habían sido muy duro, se notaban en su cara cansada , probablemente en la suya se dibujasen los mismos círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos. Le daba igual necesitar descansar no podía despreciar los segundo que pasaba con ella.

Regina se acurruco mas buscando el calor de su amante, poco a poco la bruma del sueño desapareció. Gruño contenta de estar en los brazos de Emma, por un momento olvido todo lo que estaba ocurriendo , su mente soñó sin su permiso ,estaba en los brazos de Emma después de hacer el amor locamente en la cabaña de algún lago al que habrían ido de vacaciones, se levantarían desnuda a bañarse en el lago riendo como niñas . Para encontrarse con su hijo al medio día y pescar, ella protestaría ellos la sacarían la lengua mientras seguían lanzando la caña sin éxito por el escándalo que realizaban hablando ellos. Sería un fin de semana en familia perdido.

Sería tan fantástico, tan maravillosos.

Solo un segundo de sueño.

Solo un suspiro, lo que tardo en perderse la irrealidad de la mañana. Devolviéndole al mundo, estaba perdida, no sabía dónde estaba solo Gold , estaba en ese lugar recóndito para poder sobrevivir de un apaleamiento , de su linchamiento público. Se estremeció, no tenía que ver nada con el frio del suelo.

-Creo que el sofá parece cómodo para seguir allí un par de horas.- Emma sonrió dándola un beso en su frente-

Regina no contesto. Se escondió más en su pecho acariciando la lechosa piel de sus senos.

-¿Y ahora que ¿?

Emma la apretó más a cuerpo. Aspiro fuerte.

-No lo sé –cerro los ojos intentando ordenar todo lo ocurrido.- solo que no puedo dejarte, nunca podre voluntariamente.

-Emma esto es un sueño, no podremos escondernos siempre aquí. –hablaba desde su escondrijo.

-¿Porque no ¿-la apretó mas dejando claro que ese era el único lugar del mundo .

-Tenemos un hijo, tu una madre y un padre…. Puff y yo un padre, muchas cabos que anudar.-

-Bueno que propones- su voz se escuchaba perezosa sin ganas de moverse.

-Tienes que volver a tu apartamento, hablar con ellos –suspiro- intentar saber que piensan hacer tus padres y el pueblo. Yo estaré segura aquí.-

-No quiero estar sin ti -

-Emma no seas niña, Henry se debe sentir muy solo sin sus madres –

-Como te sentirás tú, sola aquí. – acaricio su espalda esperando la respuesta que no llego.

Regina levanto su cara era hora de romper el sueño tenían un hijo, una responsabilidad, ella era una asesina, su familia no tendría que sufrir su castigo. Besos sus labios.

-Debes ayudarles, cuando todo esté clamado podremos hablar de un nosotras, en medio de esta tempestad solo podemos mantenernos a flote.

-Regina, no quiero.- Regina rio, la niña volvía con tanta facilidad, solo le faltaba hacer un puchero y rogarla que llamara al colegio diciendo que estaba mala.

-Vamos perezosa.- se levanto llevándose el cuerpo de Emma consigo.

Emma había vuelto a su apartamento al mediodía, habían andado por el bosque mucho, hasta que encontraron el camino al pueblo. Regina le dio un beso, junto a la promesa de estar en ese lugar al día siguiente.

Todo en el pueblo seguía envuelto en un caos, gente deseando saber que pasaba volver a casa.

Las noticias iban y venían, ideas, conjeturas, Emma simplemente escuchaba manteniéndose a parte esperando su turno para tratar de saber qué pasaría con Regina. Su turno nunca llegaba.

Todos los días al atardecer se escapa al bosque, donde Regina le esperaba siempre, besos, noches eternas que acababan separándolas por la mañana.

Esa mañana todo el mundo estaba alterado, el sombrerero les llevo su sombrero jurando que funcionaba, Regina podría. Lo había hecho una vez para traer la manzana.

Emma no estaba dispuesta a descubrir el paradero de Regina, la oferta llego de su propia madre, si Regina les ayudaba demostraría el cambio que todos esperaban, su buena fe seria recompensada podría estar libre en StoryBrooke. Sería diferente cuando volviesen a su casa.

Regina pensaba en la propuesta, una puerta para estar en su casa, tal vez volver con su familia. A pesar de las dudas de Emma, ella acepto.

Pero como siempre en su vida si algo todo tenía que ir mal, ocurría, ese maldito sombrero no funcionaba , solo cuando Emma la toco empezó a funcionar para traer un maldito demonio, le costó luchar contra él y devolverlo al sombrero . No fue solo Emma la aparto para que no la atacara, y el sombrero se la trago, al demonio a su amor y a su gran rival.

En un segundo se quedo sin nada.

James le gritaba que abriera de nuevo el portal, lo intentaba, una y otra vez sin éxito, solo conseguía llorar tan fuerte como los gritos de Encantador.

Desde el momento que Emma desapareció en ese pozo negro de magia, la locura volvió a Regina , mucho peor que la primera vez que la perdió.

Se fue directa a ver a Gold necesitaba su magia tenía que traerla de vuelta, incluso Gold le dio miedo la enajenación de " su hija ". A pesar de que todo el sentido común le decía que no debía darle el libro de magia lo hizo , el caos que podía generar Regina le serviría para que nadie mirase su trastero, si conseguía que la encerraran de nuevo , tal vez fuera necesario para que madurada . Cada vez era más caprichosa se parecía a su padres demasiado.

Regina se sentó debajo de su viejo árbol, recuperaría a su hijo a su esposa, todo aunque tuviera que destruir todo a su paso.


	12. Chapter 12 locura

Capitulo 12 Locura.

Regina absorbía la magia directa del libro como una adicta, la ansiaba, cada letra se transformaba en magia negra que llenaba sus venas, sus ojos brillaban con el poder.

Ya estaba preparada para recuperarlo todo.

Así con el aire de soberbia, de poder entro en el ayuntamiento directo a por el sombrero y su hijo.

El sombrero salió volando de sus manos algo la rechazaba ,indignada lanzo bolas de fuego destruyendo la gran sala ,dejando heridos a todo los presentes, a todos menos a Henry le tomo con delicadeza llevándoselo a casa.

Lanzo un hechizo de protección nadie tocaría a su pequeño.

Nadie.

El maldito sombrero funcionaria o mataría al mismísimo sombrerero, necesitaba encontrar la forma de volver a traer a Emma.

Desesperada lanzaba hechizos tras hechizos, sin éxito.

Como remate el intento de escaparse de Henry, su negativa a estar con ella.

El idiota de su abuelo queriendo llevárselo, nadie, nadie se lo quitaría.

Esa noche el olor de Emma estaba en todo los lados, dejando más patente su ausencia. Se abrazo a la cazadora nueva, la que ella le regalo, negra más de su estilo tal vez.

Era especial , nadie se la había visto puesta , solo ella , fue un regalo , pero Emma no quería llevarla, se la ponía en casa , fantaseaba con ponérsela un día especial ,acababan haciendo el amor sin encontrar la prenda que le pegaba. Emma no paraba de decir que no era de su estilo era para una reina ,demasiado elegante. Regina la regañaba, ella era un precioso cisne, el más bello de todos los mundos que conocía.

Olía a ella a secretos a risas. Regina se la puso la hacía sentirse abrazada por ella.

No recordaba cuando se durmió solo que el insolente de David volvía al ataque con la misma mirada de locura que ella tenía.

Entonces, solo entonces noto lo que ambos habían perdido el amor de su vida. Ningún podía perder lo único que les recordaba que volvería.

Henry era su pequeño faro, su pequeña luz en la locura, en su oscuridad si fallaba ambos se perderían en su locura, esa locura que les comía por dentro, le roía, el amor era un asesino despiadado, se apoderaba de todo y cuando faltaba todo se iba con él.

SE quedaba la nada, el mundo era un retablo inconexo sin sentido. Demasiado agresivo demasiado violento para estar en el.

Eran barcos naufragándose en una tormenta fría.

Odiaba todo, se odiaba a ella .

Necesitaba a Emma, necesitaba su amor tanto como su magia para matar a sus enemigos a quien le quitaba lo que amaba.

El espejo de su escalera le devolvió la imagen de una mujer enajenada, que no reconocía, suspiro, respiro profundamente estaba dejándose llevar por la desesperación no la ayudaría a traer a Emma.

James se llevaría a Henry pero le dejo claro que le mataría si no le cuidaba perfectamente.

Los días pasaban sin ningún resultado, perdía mas y mas , su viejo amor volvió solo para morir por su propias manos esa era su maldición perder todo.

Emma, Daniel, Henry, su padre, todo , perdía todo estaba maldita por la sangre de su padre seguro.

La llamada de James informándole de las quemaduras de Henry solo hizo que empeorada su desesperación perdía su pequeño faro.

Emma , les había mandado un mensaje su Emma estaba viva, luchando por volver a ella.

La noticia no iba sola , combatía contra su madre , que posibilidades tendría contra semejante mal, ninguna . Emma estaba muerta seguramente antes de volver. Solo le quedaba protegerse, lanzar el hechizo para evitar que Cora llegase a Storybrooke.

Henry chillaba que Emma entraría por ese pozo, el que ella acaba de lanzar todo el mal que conocía , si era así moriría , jamás , no podía consentirlo, no hacer caso a los instintos de Henry les había causado problemas en el pasado, no sería bueno ignorarlo .

Era un suicidio, si absorbía la magia negra la mataría, si no lo hacía moriría Emma, la decisión estaba tomada se lanzo al pozo absorbiendo la maldad, la energía verde la envolvía matándola, sentía como le comía por dentro pero no era la mitad de doloroso que el vacio que causaba la ausencia de Emma .

Aguanto hasta que sus piernas cedieron , era plomo, le costaba respirar .Henry gritaba , no había funcionada." Lo siento" no podía consolarle cuando ella no era capaz de hacerlo. Un nuevo grito pero esta vez de felicidad . "mama" Regina levanto pesadamente la cabeza allí esta Emma ,Blanca y Henry abrazándose . Estaba de vuelta, se levanto apoyándose en el árbol, su Emma estaba de vuelta. Quería ir hacia ella ,abrazarla besarla pero no podía moverse .

Rubí llego abrazándose llevándose a Blanca.

-Te ves fatal, he conocido a tu madre- .-los brazos de Emma estaban en su cintura ,sin fuerzas para hacer nada sintió como la abrazaba besándola dejándola sin el poco aire que la quedaba sin impórtale .

-Te hizo algo- Regina intento buscar el corazón de Emma pensando en lo peor.

-Menuda mujer,-sonrió pesadamente viendo su preocupación.- estoy bien –agarro su mano besándola ,había sentido el vacio esos meses , sin darse cuenta del cuanto añoraba a esa mujer. Se estaba volviendo loca en su ausencia, demasiado ocupada por sobrevivir ocultaba todo los días el dolor de no estar en los brazos de Regina. No la soltaría lo último que esperaba era encontrarla enferma débil, no se apartaría de su lado.

-Te salvo, ella te salvo- Grito a su lado Henry. Emma apreso más el cuerpo débil de Regina.

-Mi heroína- susurro al oído provocando que se ruborizada. Emma noto la debilidad de Regina se dirigió a un tronco cercano sentándose a su lado .Henry se ruborizaba al ver así a sus madres sin poder evitar su euforia contando todo lo que había pasado. Mientras que Regina simplemente se dejaba mecer entre los brazos de Emma, recibiendo sus besos espontáneos, en cada beso se sentía revivir.

-Mamas hay que volver- la voz e Henry llegaba perdida entre sus caricias , Emma quería perderse en ese momento, no le apetecía una reunión con toda su familia solo con una parte y era la que se encontraba en ese lugar en ese momento.

Había tenido suficiente encuentro madre –hija, necesitaba solo eso.

El entusiasmo de Henry era imposible de parar, al final fueron arrastrados a la tienda.

Regina se sentía fuera de lugar en cuanto pudo se marcho a su casa, necesitaba descansar, el cansancio de los meses buscando a Emma, el pozo la estaba viniendo de golpe, el deseo de estar con ella no era urgente sabia que estaría allí por la mañana ahora tenía que recuperarse.

Ni siquiera se desvistió se dejo caer en su cama. Precisamente allí le despertó la pequeña caricia recibidas en sus mejillas. Al abrir los ojos encontró a Emma.

-Hola, preciosa, siento despertarte te ves cansada-

-Tú no te ves mejor.-susurro intentando levantándose para acercarse a Emma. Fue esta la que se adelanto a ella poniéndose a su lado, empezando a besarla despacio el cuello ,giro el cuerpo para acceder mejor a ella, mientras la desnudaba . Quería ir despacio, había pensado en hacerla el amor despacio, con amor, pero ahora allí empezando a ver sus generosos pechos. Su piel sedosa olvido su buenas intenciones, sus besos se empezaron a volver ansioso, hasta que llego a la primera quemadura, o algo parecido, las consecuencias de absorber magia. Emma se aparto para ver el cuerpo de Regina, acariciando cada marca deseaba borrarlas con su tacto, se acerco mas para besarlas tal vez fuera cierto el poder de los besos, cada vez que sus labios se acercaban una pequeña chispa aparecía haciendo que desapareciera, un gemido salía de la boca de Regina según se hacían más intensas las caricias. La estaba matando prefería seguir con sus heridas que con el tratamiento de Emma, necesitaba todo de ella no solo mimos.

Las manos de Emma acariciaban sus muslos ignorando como las caderas la buscaban. Hasta que sintió su mano entrar debajo de sus bragas quitándoselas empezando acariciar el centro de su excitación.

Regina atrapo los labios de Emma estaba cansada de sus cuidados, necesitaba a la mujer ya .

Intento apoderarse del cuerpo de Emma, esta lucho por permanecer dominando la batalla que tenían entre ambas no dejaban ver las pequeñas nubes purpuras y blancas que salían del roce de sus cuerpos.


	13. Chapter 13 Welcome Storybrooke

Capitulo 13 Welcome Storybrooke.

-Hola princesa, bienvenida a casa – Regina beso el cuello de Emma siguiendo por su clavícula.

-Me encanta esta bienvenida, me tendré que ir de vez en cuando.-se giro dejando expuesto su cuerpo a su amante

-Ni se te ocurra –Regina siguió su camino por su cuerpo hasta su vientre notando el estremecimiento total de Emma, esa era la mejor forma de despertarse por las mañanas. Su idílico amanecer fue interrumpido por el incasable ring de su teléfono. Lo intento ignorar con todas su fuerzas con la misma intensidad que seguía sonando el maldito teléfono. Lo agarro con toda su rabia deseando que ocurriese algo realmente importante.

-¡Si¡- su voz sonó asesina mientras que Regina insistía en su trato atrayendo su atención-Henry , pasa algo- fue todo lo que necesito Regina para dejar lo que hacía acercándose al auricular escuchando que decía su hijo. Emma la dejo acomodarse a su lado para oírlo mejor - si me acuerdo de la celebración de esta noche, vamos a ir a comprar cosas. ¿Quieres que Regina venga?- Emma miro a la mujer que tenía a su lado, su cara se mostraba ilusionada, su hijo quería estar con ella. Con ambas. –claro cuando vea a Regina le propondré que venga – las risas de Regina se escucharon al oír a su hijo decirle a Emma que sabia donde estaba , le mandaba besos.

-Desde luego ese chico es listo- Emma lanzo el teléfono apagándolo- antes de que nos pongamos a preparar un fiesta creo que me da tiempo a recibir mis buenos días como dios manda. –Atrapo los labios de Regina – Creo que estábamos en "bienvenida de nuevo "–bajo por su cuerpo saboreando algo más que la piel de su amante, estaba completa, era feliz.

Emma vio por el rabillo del ojo como Regina se escapaba de la fiesta, nadie fue amable con ella, aunque lo intento, todo el mundo comió su lasaña sin darle un solo elogio. Salió detrás de ella casi aplacándola.

-Gracias por venir- apretó su cuerpo al suyo.- Se que está siendo duro para ti.- la beso cálidamente –Henry está feliz-

-Emma me gustaría volver a teneros en casa a los dos , su cuarto esta vacio, mi cama ….- se paro sonriéndola

-Es demasiado grande – la miro pícaramente – Archie dice que estas cambiando por Henry, dejando la magia- ambas se movían danzando un baile para ellas dos.

-por los dos no solo por él, quiero dejarlo. Ser mejor para vosotros- se acomodo en el hombro de Emma dejándose llevar por la canción.

-Me encantaría, aun es demasiado pronto-la susurro

-¿Pronto?- Regina paro sus compas sin entender de que le hablaba Emma.

-Regina acabamos de llegar, debemos ponernos al día. Tú debes superarlo, tienes que ordenar todo lo que te ha pasado, por lo que has pasado. –Se acerco de nuevo a ella- tienes que recomponer todo los pedazos rotos, entonces empezaremos de nuevo. –La miro fijamente- estaremos aquí esperándote somos una familia- acaricio su mejilla volviendo a llevarla en su baile

-No tendría que haber venido.

-Estuvo bien. Henry y a mí nos gusto. Estuviste perfecta, ellos no pero tu si – sintió como se separaba de ella de nuevo

-Han sido unos días muy largos, creo que necesito descansar –

-Regina no te vayas enfadada – Emma intento acercarse de nuevo

-Estoy bien solo cansada, vuelve dentro es tu fiesta. Nos veremos mañana-

-Bien- Emma entro mirando como Regina desaparecía sabía que estaba dolida, reconocía esa postura. En su mente se elaboraba una forma de recompensarla por sus esfuerzos. Necesitaba un refuerzo a su trabajo.

Emma siguió a Regina quería darle una sorpresa, le contaron su pequeña bronca con Archie, la vio salir al parecer estaba tomándose en serio su terapia, Archie miraba a su paciente desde su ventana. Ese era su momento se coló en el coche de Regina sin que la viese . Emma salió cuando el coche estaba aparcado en el garaje casi provoca un infarto a la mujer, después del susto, empezaron las risa.

Emma recordaba toda la noche, no durmieron ninguna de las dos. Como podía ser entonces lo que veía en ese momento, con el atrapa sueño veía los recuerdos de Pongo, Regina matando a Archie. ¿Pero cómo? Si estuvieron juntas cuando eso pasaba. La respuesta recorrió su espalda con un escalofrió. Mientras iban a casa de Regina, envió un mensaje frenético con lo que pasaba, si era lo que pensaba todo tenía que parecer real.

El enfrentamiento, la acusación, la bronca, la traición, la pelea era encarnizada, cruel, demasiado real para todos.

El hada azul atacando a Regina, ese fue el peor momento. Emma casi se desmayo. Casi grito que parasen no podría con esa puesta de escena . Regina lanzo la magia del hada a los pies de sus padres la cogió por la solapa, murmurando las palabras mágicas para ambas "Henry" acto seguido la amenazo "no alejaras a mi hijo de mi""no pondrás a mi hijo en mi contra" lanzándola por los aires. Emma se levanto aterrada sin valor para decir lo que debía, sentía como algo moría en ella "puedes fingir todo lo que quieras, sabemos lo que eres, malvada "esas palabras eran la más terribles que Regina podía escuchar de Emma. Si no fuera por su cara de dolor, y no era por el golpe recibido la habrían roto. Pero de eso se trataba de romperse.

Regina desapareció ante ellos. Emma respiro profundo debía parecer que ella ganaba. Se creía sus palabras, creía en la culpabilidad de Regina.

La peor parte fue hablar con Henry, contarle que había muerto, no pudo decirle que Regina era culpable solo parecía que estar en medio del asunto. A él no le podía mentir o no del todo.

Quería verla estar con ella, necesitaba sentirla, decir a todos que era falso. Limpiar el nombre de Regina.

Tenía que ser fuerte, la ciudad no paraba de sorprenderlos, de atraparlos en nuevos enredos.

Cuando había decidido que era demasiado para ella, un simple mensaje "ella está aquí" fue suficiente. Tenían que seguir con el juego.

Juego que se complicaba con Rumpell cobrándose su favor.

En su cuarto el humo purpura apareció, Emma se hecho en los brazos de Regina desesperada.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ¿- la preguntaba mas desvalida de lo que quería demostrar

-Te marcharas con Henry, seguiremos aparentando, mi amor, mi madre tiene todo planeado para que recupere a Henry y a ti, mi venganza contra Blanca. Y sé que me oculta cosas, demasiadas , necesito tiempo para saber que es. Necesito que estéis a salvo, tal vez sea una buena idea iros.-acariciaba su rostro recordando su tacto

-Pero todos aquí creen que eres culpable, nadie sabe….-Emma se aturullaba como hacia cuando estaba nerviosa. – No puedo dejarte sola con ella- Regina se rio-

-Si puedes, ni siquiera tu magia te protegería contra ella. Mí pequeña princesa coge tu caballo blanco y parte –

-No quiero- Emma se sentía igual que la primera vez que la separaron de ella. La misma impotencia, la misma desesperación -volveré- susurro. Regina cabeceo afirmativamente.

-Toma .-se quito su cálido abrigo- sea a donde sea que vayas con Gold esto te mantendrá abrigada .

Emma se la puso lentamente, respiro hondo absorbió el olor que lo impregnaba, era confortable. Le entrego a Regina su cazadora

.- No dejes que te haga nadie daño. Regina cuídate- Emma escucho el jaleo abajo era hora de preparare.

-Protege a Henry y cuídate , no hagas nada típico de tu familia.-

-Trato – Emma la beso velozmente mientras que salía corriendo sin ver como Regina desaparecía en otra nube purpura.

Emma se movía impaciente en el barco desde que se fue no había tenido noticias de Regina. Tenía tanto que contarla, Bael , el padre de Henry, le parecía una ironía, eran familia más de lo que esperaban, su propio hermano era el padre de su hijo. Emma se reía al pensar en eso. Era de locos. Esa familia podría provocar a un historiador un dolor de cabeza.

Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Algo dentro de ella le decía constantemente que algo andaba mal. No era solo que Gold se muriera, algo estaba mal.

Regina ponía la mejor cara de póquer ante su madre, tuvo que contenerse en la torre, las ganas de vomitar eran incesantes. El mal estar constante. Tal vez era verdad que recuperaba su alma nunca antes se sintió tan mal ante una muerte.

Ahora delante de su madre tenía que hacer acopio de todo su valor para no descubrirse. Su madre quería matar a Gold, a su padre por su poder .Entre murmuraciones una amenaza que la paralizo el corazón." Emma y su familia serán un recuerdo"

Emma, Henry, pensaba acabar con ellos.

Calma debía calmarse ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte y fría. Ella seria hielo.

Encontrarse de nuevo después de semanas separadas, encontrarse en bandos opuestos en medio de una batalla. Como contarse todo. Como decirle a Emma que tenía que seguir hasta el final. Porque realmente ella era la única capaz de parar a su madre. De asegurarse que en la pequeña guerra entre sus padres nadie muriera. De hecho los hechizos de Cora no tenían la buena puntería que antaño y la causa era Regina.

"No me hables" Emma entendió el mensaje, pero para ella era demasiado. Esta farsa debía acabar. Ambas debían volver a luchar en el mismo bando sin subterfugios.

Pero como siempre todo se desbocaba las lanzaba a un enfrentamiento en el que no podían salir bien paradas.

Regina no podía creer lo bajo que había caído Gold, en la pequeña tienda no quedaba nadie solo su madre y Gold, sentía a Emma en el bosque seguro que su madre la mando allí , de repente sintió a Henry. Corrió hasta ellos. Tenía el corazón de su madre, debía ponerlo en su lugar eso pararía todo. Henry era usado como escudo humano. Esos monstruos no respetaban nada ni siquiera su sangre.

Ambos zarandeaban a Henry con la magia. El muchacho intentaba escapar .Regina no lo pensó puso el corazón en su sitio. Su madre paro de luchar.

Por primera vez miro a su hija con amor. Cayendo al cabo de unos segundos con la herida mortal de Gold. Moribunda Cora solo pensaba en dos cosas su venganza y lo que había perdido por no poder amar a su hija como debía.

Lanzo toda su magia contra Henry y Gold, ambos salieron por los aires juntos la daga.

Regina se olvido de todo solo pensaba en su madre que se moría en sus brazos susurrándole las primeras y últimas palabras de amor.

Su venganza empezaba ahora, mataría a ese duende asesino. Se levanto dirigiéndose a donde habían caído los cuerpos.

Estaba cerca de ella tapando el cuerpo de su amado hijo, haciendo que su sangre hirviera mas de odio. Agarro a Gold deseando arrancarle el corazón sin piedad, pero no había nada que arrebatar ,estaba muerto su propia daga clavada en su pecho.

-No, no- Regina miro a Henry sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. En la daga aparecía el nombre del muchacho- no mi pequeño- saco el cuerpo catatónico de Henry llevándoselo de ese escenario. Demasiada muerte.

Acunaba a su hijo pensando en todo lo que acababa de perder sin poder imaginarse que aun había más. Blanca entro gritando su nombre dejando claro quién era la causante de la muerte de su madre.

LA poca paz que encontró en el hecho de que sus padres se hubieran matado con su propio odio desapareció para alimentar su sed de venganza casi dormida en los últimos meses.

Lo acababa de perder todo por la misma mujer que siempre se lo arrebataba, la venganza era lo único que quedaba debía comenzar.


	14. Chapter 14¿Eixte un final feliz?

Capitulo 14. ¿Existe un final feliz?

Emma llego corriendo a la tienda, allí vio a Regina sentada con Henry en sus brazos. Había sangre en sus pequeñas manos, reviso a ambos sin encontrar ninguna herida. No entendía nada, el shock de ambos, le costaba entender todo lo que le decía Blanca entre lágrimas. Ninguno de los dos se movía.

Levanto a ambos para sacarlos de allí, esto no era nada bueno. No conseguía que Henry reaccionase, le lavo llevándole a la cama. Regina a su lado miro como atendían a su hijo, cuando supo que estaba seguro, desapareció en una nube morada sin decir nada a Emma, que vio como la perdía sin poder hacer nada. La busco sin éxito.

Al día siguiente era el entierro de Cora, sabia donde estaría Regina tenía que hablar con ella.

Allí estaba dejando una rosa roja sobre la tumba de su madre su cara demacrada por el creciente odio.

SE acerco lentamente no había dormido pensando en todo lo que paso. Buscando una forma de acabar con esto que no fuera con más sangre. Solo se le ocurría una forma. Cogió la mano desprevenida de Regina colocándola en su corazón.

-¡Arráncalo¡ , es tuyo , Regina arráncalo –Emma guiaba los dedos a través de su pecho a donde estaba su corazón , notaba como las uñas de Regina arañaban la piel – acaba con todo , arráncamelo véngate, mi familia te quito todo, quítaselo todo, acabalo, mátame, cumple tu venganza , solo te pido que salves a Henry llévate a Henry fuera de Storybrooke- introdujo mas la mano- acaba con todo.

Emma empujaba la mano de Regina dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba allí tocándolo, sintiendo cada latido. Sus ojos rojos de ira y dolor estaban fijos en ese punto, un latido mas, un tirón, la mano salió con el corazón.

Emma se agarró las manos de Regina cerrándola apretándolas asegurándose de su fin.

Regina no podía parar se dejaba guiar , sin entender que hacían , el odio, la venganza , la desazón , la perdida , el terrible dolor de perder la abrumaban sin comprender que ocurría, porque Emma había decidido cómo acabar con la espiral de odio entre Regina y Blanca, entre ambas familias .

Emma había dejado de hablar su respiración era fatigosa ,su corazón rosa empezaba a estar oscurecido, su tez pálida . Los latidos pobres, lentos .

Pum, …pum…

Pum.

Pum,..pum…

Pum?

Ese latido no era de Emma , Regina se concentro, sintiendo, escuchando. Paro su mano alejándola del agarre de la mujer que tenía delante, necesitaba espacio parar entender .El aire le faltaba, todo daba vueltas, recuerdos se arremolinaban persiguiéndola atormentándola.

Necesitaba aire.

El mausoleo la asfixiaba, necesitaba aire . Salió corriendo desesperada.

Emma tardo uno segundos en recuperarse no entendía que pasaba solo que estaba allí, viva aun, sin corazón eso si lo recordaba, Regina salió despavorida con él en la mano.

Lentamente salió, sin esperar encontrarla .Parecía que esa noche no paraba de equivocarse, allí sentada en las escalinatas de la entrada estaba Regina respirando fatigosamente.

Sentada acariciando su corazón con delicadeza, lloraba sin cesar. Emma se acomodo a su lado, en unos segundo sintió el cuerpo pegarse apoyarse en su hombro. No podía contenerse ante ese gesto la abrazo protectoramente esperando que la hablase o en el mejor de los caso obedeciese.

-No puedo- susurro.-solo tu habrías sido suficiente- su voz salía entre sollozo

Emma gruño en forma de pregunta.

-Mi madre, fue lo último que me dijo, Tu madre tenía razón nunca sintió, nunca me amo porque no tenía su corazón, si lo hubiera tenido yo era suficiente para ella, sin el solo le quedo la venganza , el deseo por el poder . –el silencio volvió, acariciaba el corazón como un objeto preciado, se acerco a sus labios besándolo, Emma sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, entonces noto como acariciaba su pecho , la sensación erótica de la mano de Regina sobre su piel era algo que no podía controlar, solo una caricia la hacía acelerar su pulso desear mas, su corazón latía mas rápido delatando el efecto que Regina causaba en ella. La Reina malvada sonrió, sincera divertida no había venganza malicia en sus labios. Acerco el corazón despacio al pecho de Emma, este entro en su cuerpo tímidamente la mano se quedo allí acariciando su piel

-Tu corazón te delata demasiado mi amor – Regina la miro fijamente – si te lo quito tendría que arrancarme el mío también para poder vivir . Como hizo mi madre. –suspiro-Entonces sería como ella y tal vez le hiciese lo mismo a mi hija e hijo al final volvería a empezar este círculo vicioso. – suspiro – es hora de romperlo, solo el amor era suficiente, solo eso- cerro los ojo aferrándose más al pecho de Emma besándolo suavemente –mi pequeña princesa me has dado todo lo que necesito para ser feliz –la susurro mientras besaba la zona descubierta . Emma no podía pensar , su cuerpo estaba calentándose , su mente dejaba de pensar , solo sabía que había ido allí dispuesta a acabar con eso, pedirla a Regina que se llevara a Henry lejos de Storybrooke para librarle de su destino maldito, tomase la venganza deseada. No acabar haciendo el amor en las escalinatas de un mausoleo en medio de la noche. Si Regina no paraba es como acabarían hacia mucho que no estaban juntas lo ansiaba. Grumo cuando las manos frías de Regina entraron por debajo de su camisa deshaciéndose de los botones de la prenda. Emma reacciono intentando llevar el cuerpo de ella más cerca del suyo, sin comprender como acabo sentada encima de ella besándola.

-Yo era suficiente , Emma – lloraba mientras la besaba – nunca sabré lo que es una madre , su protección porque tuvo que morir para darse cuenta de que solo su hija era lo importante , no quiero que me pase eso, mi corazón es negro, ellos lo hicieron así, mis genes son malos – sus manos tocaban el cuerpo de Emma sin obstáculo-no quiero ser así, prométemelo, no me dejaras serlo, siempre me traerás de vuelta aquí- acaricio su pecho donde hacia unos minutos estaba sus manos arrancándola el corazón. –me traerás siempre de vuelta a tu corazón.-sus aliento cálido abrasaba sus labios al hablar – no me dejaras ser mi madre para mi hija ,júrame que me mantendrás aquí-

-Regina –Emma le costaba entender sus desvaríos solo sabía que debía responder era lo que necesitaba de ella- lo hare –apretó su cuerpo al suyo-te lo prometo, siempre serás la madre maravillosa que has sido para Henry.

-No solo para el Emma –sonrió, algo en esa sonrisa era nuevo , Emma creía conocer todas , esa era nueva- Para ella también .-las manos de Regina se apartaron perezosamente del cuerpo de su amante para ir a su vientre –al parecer tu extraña forma de librarme de la magia oscura que absorbí del pozo tenia efectos secundarios. Señorita Swan debe controlar su magia- Su voz parecía burlona-

Emma cerró los ojos pensando en lo que Regina le decía, entonces lo escucho un "Pum" no era su corazón que latía como loco, ni el de Regina era otro.

Emma la abrazo mas fuerte contra su cuerpo, hundiéndose en ella. Empezando a besar delicadamente el cuerpo que tenia encima suyo.

-Esto es…- se quedo sin palabras acariciando ese pequeño sueño- nos iremos los cuatro de Storybrooke, empezaremos lejos de todo. –Parecía que su cerebro acababa de despertar con la necesidad de cuidar a su familia.-Si Henry se queda aquí se convertirá en el nuevo oscuro, tu y mama tenéis demasiadas heridas para cerrarlas, la distancia será vuestra mejor cura.- Emma empezó a besarla sin dejarla responder levanto el cuerpo de su amante como una pluma, llevado adentro de nuevo, hasta su pequeño escondite dentro del mausoleo, depositándolo con cuidado en su sofá. Emma empezaba a besarla de nuevo- no puedo permitir que cojáis frio ninguna de las dos –Regina rio mientras sentía los besos de su amor por todo el cuerpo, dulces, suaves, entregados. Se sentía que los merecía, no robaba nada, ni al tiempo ni a nadie, eso era suyo, se lo merecía, por la mañana no sería una ilusión era un futuro. SE dejaba llevar por cada beso caricia olvidándose al fin del dolor por todo lo que había perdido.

Regina despertó sobresaltada estaba sola en su sofá, desnuda, tapada con una manta, Emma no estaba a su lado. Cuando el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de ella la vio sonriente a su lado.

-El desayuno su majestad- la beso sonriente

-Porque estas tan feliz- su miedo se disipo, tomando una tostada de la majestuosa bandeja que le había preparado, pero conocía muy bien a esa mujer sabia que algo tramaba.

-Tengo un plan-se sentó en el suelo abrazando su cadera acariciando rítmicamente su vientre – Los tres tenemos magia suficiente para devolver a todo el mundo a su hogar , devolver la magia allí con ellos, Storybrooke desaparecerá ,solo quedara una casa dueña de un montón de terreno, nosotros sabemos vivir aquí, Henry estará a salvo de su destino, tu podrás ser una madre . Y yo prometo ser una mujer de provecho- se rio.- siempre te gustaron los caballos podemos dedicarnos a la cría, adiestramiento, ser gente de campo, sencilla. –acabo su tu deserción con una sonrisa embaucadora-

-Lo has pensado mucho alteza, pero solo veo un problema, tu madre y padre no olvidaran que tienen una hija tan fácilmente ni todo lo que hice a todos, les robe treinta años-

-Eso también lo he pensado.-Se inclino pegándose a su vientre mas, mirándola risueña-les devolveremos justo en ese momento en el que tu lanzaste la maldición, les borraremos los recuerdos de estos años, les haremos creer que el oscuro se defendió matándoos los dos-

-Emma tu madre recordara que iba a tener un hijo- acaricio la mejilla su plan era perfecto pero tenía algunas lagunas.

-Lo tendrá, de hecho está embarazada – Emma sonrió perversa .- voy a ser la hermana mayor.-

-Por eso no querías que la hiciera daño –

-Entre otras cosas –inclino su cabeza besando su estomago- vas a ser la mama mas mimada del mundo no dejare que os falte nada, no será como mi embarazo, esto es un nuevo comienzo, hagámoslo ,démosle a todo una fantasía en la que vivir. Muertos vosotros no habrá más venganza.-

-Emma el bien necesita mal, aparecerán otros….

-Pero eso serán otros , no tu- se inclino para mirarla a los ojos- tú te mereces esto una pequeña hacienda, caballos , tus hijos jugando en el campo, tu mujer loca por ti, tal vez no fuera el final de ensueño que deseabas de joven pero déjame que sea el de la mujer adulta que tengo en mis brazos, permítelo.-

Regina cerró los ojos pensando

-Tal vez tengas razón, aparecerán nuevo males, la magia tiene que estar equilibrada, pero será sin nosotros, tal vez tarde una generación o dos en aparecer, pero será otra historia .-

-Está bien debemos prepararnos, explicárselo a Henry el debe estar de acuerdo , necesitaremos la magia de los tres y enviarla de vuelta con ellos, seremos normales Emma no sé si podre –

-Juntos lo haremos junto.-

La afirmación era convincente tanto que Regina no pudo objetar nada .

Henry estaba en la cama seguía en estado catatónico, sentía toda la magia oscura como le correia, deseaba esconderse para no hacer daño a nadie, él era el oscuro. Lo sentía en todo su ser.

No pudo sentir como sus madres aparecieron a su lado, solo cuando le acariciaron la mejilla las miro. Emma le invito a levantarse tenían que hablar, escucho a las dos mujeres, sintiendo su salvación en cada palabra. Aceptando sin dilación.

Emma bajo con Henry a la cocina, allí estaba Blanca y James, les sonrió como si nada pasara pasando la mañana con ellos. Cuando abrazo a su madre diciéndola adiós era para siempre, era lo correcto, un final feliz para todos, implicaba un sacrificio seria separados.

Henry hizo lo mismo, es misma mañana los tres estaban en el centro del pueblo lanzando una contra maldición y una maldición.

Blanca Nieves abrió los ojos aterrada, seguía en su castillo, no pasaba nada, su esposo estaba herido, sabio se acercaba raudo a atenderlo, no entendía nada , el hada azul entro apresurada gritando que todo se había acabado. El oscuro y la Reina del mal se habían matado enfrentándose.

Blanca toco su vientre, el bebe estaba allí.

Algo no estaba bien el bebe debía estar en el armario no en su vientre. Miro hacia el armario era cenizas, ¿Qué había pasado en esos minutos debajo del humo purpura?

Una patada desde su vientre la hizo esbozar una sonrisa de alegría olvidándose de su pregunta.

Todo estaba bien al fin.

Una nube purpura cubrió todo, cuando desapareció, no había nada, solo terrenos salvajes, un rancho se levantaba ante sus miradas.

Regina hizo un intento de convocar la magia, nada ocurrió, Henry tenía el cuchillo en la mano, su nombre había desaparecido, el oscuro no existía.

Emma respiro, lo sentía no había magia. Se acerco a Regina cogiéndola por la cintura empujándola hacia su nueva casa. Henry ando entre ellas, en seguida la impaciencia le pudo corriendo a ver su hogar.

Ambas mujeres prefirieron andar tranquilamente por sus terrenos

Regina vio algo, sabía que era, era las habichuelas mágica, allí era donde la plantaron. Ambas se acercaron comprobando que no crecía nada. La magia se había ido, jamás crecerían.

Aunque no fue cierto del todo, muchos, muchos años después, un temblor hizo alterarse las cuadras, despertar a los habitantes de la casa para ver con estupor como crecían hacia el cielo las habichuelas mágicas. Bajando por ella un joven príncipe buscando ayuda.

Fin

Muchas gracias a todos los rewiew me animaron a seguir la historia. Gracias a los lectores por seguirla. Espero que haya sido de vuestro gusto el final.


End file.
